


Destiny's Journey

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's inherited a house from his Great-Uncle Cecil, and he's going to take a few friends to go and visit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> It's my 200th fic and I wanted to do something a little different!
> 
> This is a choose your own adventure fic - view it 'chapter by chapter' and use the links at the bottom to navigate through your chosen story!

Jo sat staring at the letter. The wind was battering the rain against the roof and he sipped at his cup of tea, reading the letter over and over again as he tried to make sense of it all.

He hadn't realised that he had a Great-Uncle Cecil, and he had no idea why he'd decided to leave his entire estate to him. His dad had said that he was eccentric, but that he hadn't heard from him in years.

Until now.

The funeral had already been and gone, which Jo felt bad about, it would be easier to inherit his estate if he'd actually gone to say goodbye, to talk to those who knew him. But it didn't change the fact that he was now the owner of a large house, on a remote Swedish island, and he knew just who to ask about it.

*

"I'm sorry for your loss." Marcus went in for a hug and Jo accepted the comfort even though he wasn't sure he deserved it.

"I didn't even know I had a Great-Uncle Cecil until I got the letter." Jo showed Marcus the map with the location of the house, and a description of it, but there were no photos.

"We should all go out there, make a holiday of it," Marcus said, as he sipped at his coffee.

Jo smiled, he had been dreading having to go out there alone, but from the description of the house, there was space for lots of them. His siblings were still being funny about the fact that he'd been left it rather than them, although Jo had offered to share it with them, since the whole family could use it as a holiday home, it was too remote and isolated for anything else.

"Will you ask Dany and Kevin for me when you see them?" Jo asked, and Marcus nodded, glancing at his watch.

"Sure, I need to get back to work anyway."

Jo nodded, lost in his thoughts of who else he should invite on holiday with them. The whole office shut down for two weeks over the summer, so time off wasn't a problem, but who would want to come?

*

Jo sat down at his desk and Stoffel wheeled over on his office chair. Stoffel was the other manager in the office, they both looked after their assigned interns and students while they were here on placement.

"Marcus told me about your great-uncle," Stoffel said, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't know him. It's strange that he left me his house." Jo typed away as he talked, it was a necessary skill if he was to get everything done in a day.

Stoffel rested his hand on his shoulder, and Jo appreciated the sentiment.

"A few of us are going over to see the place during the summer holiday. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Stoffel raised his eyebrow as one of the students wandered over and Stoffel held his hand up to say that he'd be a minute.

"I need to finalise the plans, but I'll let you know," Jo said, before going back to work, as the sound of Stoffel chatting away in the background echoed around the open plan office. There were only twenty desks but the sound travelled and made it feel like a lot more people when everyone was talking.

*

"Jo's great-uncle passed away," Kevin said, as Dany nodded sympathetically. "He left him a house."

Kevin's phone rang and he answered it, Dany typing away as he stared at a screen filled with code. All he mumbled was 'yes' and 'no' until he hung up, leaving Dany none the wiser as to what Kevin was talking about, or to who.

"We're all invited to go out there with him, see what state the place is in. Do you want to come?" Kevin sipped at his coffee, it was probably long since cold but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Can I bring my friend Marc?" Dany asked, and Kevin looked confused.

"Marc?"

"Yeah, short guy?" Dany was sure that Kevin must have met Marc at some point, they'd all worked together for years, but it was a large company, and Kevin tended to get really drunk at the office parties.

"Everyone's short to you." Kevin laughed and Dany shook his head.

Dany held his hand out at about the height that he thought Marc was, but without him being here it was hard to say. "Works as one of the bike couriers."

Kevin shook his head, he didn't sound familiar, although 'short ish guy' wasn't much of a description. "I'm sure Jo won't mind, he said that there was space for everyone."

"Cool," Dany said with a shrug, he'd check with Jo to make sure before he invited him, but since everyone else seemed to be going it shouldn't be a problem to have one more person tagging along.

*

Nico and Paul were sitting having lunch when Pascal strolled up to join them. He was the newest member of their team, but they were the best design engineers in the company so he was happy just to be a part of it all.

"Did you hear about Jo?" Pascal asked, as he took out his sandwich.

"Yes, sad news," Paul said, and Nico nodded in agreement. Paul was trying to eat his chips, but Nico kept stealing them, although that was nothing new. Every lunchtime Nico would say that he didn't want chips, and then proceed to eat Paul's, every time.

"His great-uncle left him a house, on a remote island." Pascal checked his phone to see that there was a message from Jo.

_Flights are going to be £89 are you in?_

"He asked if we wanted to go across with him and hang out for the summer break." Pascal showed them the message and they both nodded.

"I've never been to Sweden," Nico said, and they nodded in agreement. At least this had helped them all figure out what they wanted to do with their two weeks off. It had been difficult trying to get any of their friends to agree on a destination, but now with Jo having inherited a holiday home, it was the perfect solution.

"I'll let Jo know." Pascal typed a message and his phone beeped to say that it had sent. It would be nice to get away from the city, and it would be good if they were all there for Jo, as much as he said he didn't really know his great-uncle, seeing his house and having to sort through his things might be more emotional than he imagined.

*

Jo was at home, looking over the list of names as he went to book the flights. Marcus was lounging on the sofa, eating pizza and drinking a beer.

"Dany's on the list twice?"

"No, there's two Dany's, one's Dani with an i." Marcus carried on eating and ignored Jo's confused looks.

"Okay. So there's going to be ten of us on the trip." Jo hadn't realised that he had that many friends, but if they were willing to help him out in return for free accommodation then he wouldn't say no to any of them coming along.

"Will decided not to come?" Marcus asked, rolling up another slice of pizza before shoving it into his mouth. Jo tried not to look judgemental as a piece of kebab meat fell on the floor, he was used to Marcus being messy, but they both had to live here.

"Yes. He's going away with his mates from uni, although I think he's still a little bit annoyed that I've been left a house and not him."

"He just doesn't want to do any work on holiday," Marcus said, and Jo was glad that he'd lightened the mood, he was really close to his brother, so this funny feeling between them was unsettling. It would fade in time, it always did, but even that didn't make it feel any better.

"It'll be fun, having an island all to ourselves." If nothing else it would give Jo a chance to process all of this, it was all so surreal that he was sure it wouldn't sink in until he actually saw the place.

"We should get water skis!"

"Way ahead of you." Jo smiled as he turned the screen round, so that Marcus could see the picture of a boat, with two jet skis on the back of it.

"This holiday is going to be epic!"

***

There were introductions all round at the airport, and Kevin heard the words, "We met at the office party," a lot. Although everyone in the office joked about how Kevin couldn't handle his alcohol, even though he was sensible the rest of the time, office parties seemed to end with a very drunk Kevin having to be carried home.

It was decided that Dany would be known as 'tall Dany' to save confusion between the Dany's, even though they were spelt differently, and because calling Dani 'short Dani' seemed rude.

Jo went to get coffee and Dany came with him, which gave Jo a chance to have a quiet word with him.

"Your friends…" Jo didn't know how to phrase the rest of the sentence and he looked at Dany, hoping that he would have the ability to read his mind.

"They're cool."

"I'm sure they are." Jo took a deep breath. "Do they know why we're friends, out of all the hundreds of people in our office?"

Dany laughed and it echoed around the small coffee kiosk. "Yes, Marc's bi and Dani's gay. You didn't think I'd ruin our holiday and bring straight boys did you?"

The lady behind them in the queue gave them a funny look and Jo laughed, he knew he was just worrying about nothing, but flying wasn't his favourite thing, and the stress of it all was starting to get to him.

*

Jo was happier now that he was back on solid ground, and he'd always loved the water, so he was sure that the boat ride out to the island would be soothing.

He'd gone to get the keys for the boat, while the others got ice cream, but his plan for a soothing afternoon was rapidly disappearing.

"I'm sorry, there's been a mix up."

"Your website said it was booked." Jo was trying to keep calm, it wouldn't be the end of the world if they had to stay a night here before heading out, but his curiosity was starting to get the better of him and he just wanted to see the place.

"We should have one for you this evening, it's due to be returned at seven."

Jo glanced at his watch, it was just gone three, so that didn't leave them too long waiting around. It was a nice day and they were by the sea, so they could wait a few hours to get across there.

He wandered back out to where they were all huddled around a bench, sitting on backpacks and making a mess as their ice creams melted.

"I saved you a chocolate one," Pascal said, and Jo took it, glad that its chocolate covering had saved it from melting. The first bite was like heaven, cool and creamy, and he let everything else fade away.

"Thank you." Jo squeezed in at the end of the bench, shoving Pascal over and squishing Paul on to Nico's lap.

"Comfy," Paul said, with a cheeky grin on his face, and Nico gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing football on the beach and Jo took the time to get to know everyone. Marc and Dani seemed really easy to chat to, and although he was sure that he must have seen them both around the office at some point, he couldn't remember ever talking to either of them before.

Dinner was burgers and chips, because Nico had managed to beg the rest of them, but it was the easiest way to feed all ten of them, and with all the bags Jo wasn't sure that any other restaurant would want them cluttering up the place while they waited for a boat.

"So how do you know Nico?" Paul asked Marcus, and Kevin let out an evil laugh.

"Not long after I joined the company, there was a promotion going, and I really wanted it." Marcus stole one of Kevin's fries and Kevin batted his hand.

"And so did I," Kevin said, as he slurped on his drink. "So when I found out that Marcus had got the promotion, I asked a friend to help me play a little prank on him."

"I should have been the responsible adult and told him no, but…" Nico paused for dramatic effect and looked at Kevin who had an evil grin on his face.

"We went and threw toilet paper over his house!"

"My parents' house," Marcus said, shaking his head. Kevin let out a manic laugh and covered his face as he tried not to spit his food everywhere.

"So we ended up all having to clear it up, and that's how we became friends." Kevin rolled his eyes and Marcus nudged him, causing more laughter. "When we got in to work on Monday, we found that we had both been promoted and put in charge of new projects."

"It was just lucky that we got rid of it all before it rained." Nico eyed up a burger that was sitting in the middle of the table before reaching out for it, demolishing it in just three bites.

Marc watched with a mixture of fascination and horror, he'd obviously never seen Nico eat before. There was a party once where Nico ate all of the birthday cake, alone, and it wasn't even his birthday cake. Although Paul hadn't managed to stay mad at him, especially when he found out why Nico had needed that much comfort food.

Food all gone, Jo went to get the keys for the boat. Thankfully they had a boat to give him this time, _Destiny's Journey_ , and it didn't take them long to get all the bags and food, and beer, loaded on to it.

"Jet skis and fishing rods," Marcus said, admiring it all with a smile on his face.

"We're going to have so much fun." Kevin made himself comfy as the others found a seat. There were the sounds of beer cans being opened and Jo kicked the engine into life, which got a cheer from the others.

Once they were out on the open water, Jo felt relaxed but the closer that they got to the island the more his stomach churned. His dad had described his great-uncle as eccentric, and Jo wondered what on earth they were going to find there. At least they had tents if the place was uninhabitable, but there was something about the cold wind and eerie fog that didn't set his mind at ease.

Everyone else seemed excited at the thought of their holiday, and Jo put on a smile, it was nice of them all to come with him, even if it meant doing a bit of work in between sunbathing and swimming in the sea.

The island was only three miles off the coast, so it shouldn't have taken them long to get there, but by the time they could see the small marina the sun was setting. Jo checked his watch and it told him it was nearly nine, but he was sure that the sun should be around until at least ten. Maybe the sun was just behind the hill, and the thick covering of trees.

No-one else seemed bothered by the twilight, so Jo didn't mention it, there was no point worrying anyone.

They docked next to a small row boat, and that explained how his great-uncle got between the island and the mainland.

It wasn't meant to be a long walk up to the house, according to the lawyer that had sent Jo the deeds, but with the lack of a map, he had no idea. Although the island hadn't looked that big as they approached by boat, and his great-uncle's house was meant to be the only house on the island, but now that they were surrounded by trees the place seemed much bigger.

"Are you okay?" Dany asked, and it jolted Jo out of his thoughts. He reached out to take Jo's hand as they prepared to walk up to the house, the last of the sun disappearing fast.

"Yes. It's just strange being here." Jo couldn't imagine living here all alone, miles from anyone and anything.

Stoffel wandered over to give Jo a hug, and Dany kept hold of his hand. "It's going to be okay, we're here for you."

"I know." Jo was so grateful that he didn't come alone, and that he had his closest friends around him.

The trees thinned out to reveal a large gothic house, three storeys high, with ornate windows and doors. Lit only by the moonlight as the low fog surrounded it, Jo could only picture all the horror movies that he'd seen.

Jo found the key, and his phone, which was good only as a light now, since the 'no signal' sign was flashing on the screen. It wasn't a surprise that they wouldn't get a signal out here, but combined with the fog and the moonlight, it was a little unnerving.

He held his breath, and it felt like the world stopped as the key turned in the lock, clunking into place. The door creaked open, and the stale air left Jo frozen on the spot.

The blueish light from his phone made everything look strange and unnatural. Old furniture was sat around and Jo was just glad that there wasn't any stuffed animals around to make the place seem creepier.

Stoffel tried the light switch, but there was nothing. "Must have blown a fuse."

"It can wait until the morning," Marcus said, yawning as he stretched.

"If the fuse has blown," Pascal said, "Then there won't be any hot water for a shower."

"Ah." Jo was torn between wanting sleep, the exhaustion of the day catching up with him, and wanting a shower after what felt like days spent travelling to get here.

"And there will be no way to cook food," Nico said, it wasn't a surprise that food was the first thing on his mind, and Paul stifled a laugh.

"Do we have any food that doesn't need cooking?" Dani asked, and Jo jumped, he'd forgotten that he was here.

"Not really," Stoffel said, "It's mainly meat."

"Ah." Jo slumped down on to the sofa, and a dust cloud surrounded him. He coughed, and once it had cleared he wondered what state the beds were in. Maybe it was for the best that they couldn't see what the place looked like.

A window shutter slammed against the building as the wind picked up, and there was a faint rumble of thunder in the distance. The pitter of rain heralded the incoming storm and Jo sighed internally, there was no way that his holiday could get worse.

But that didn't change the fact that they needed to get the electricity back on, and the food was going to have to go in a working fridge so that it didn't spoil, although the sea should be cold enough to keep it edible for a few days.

"Okay, someone needs to try and find the fuse box and see if we can get the electricity back on."

"I'll do it," Paul said, and Jo was relieved that everyone seemed to be happy to take orders.

There was another crack of thunder, the lightning illuminating the room for a second before fading away.

"Does anyone have a phone signal?" Jo asked, and everyone shook their head. "We need to get the radio from the boat, just in case we have to contact the mainland." _Or the coastguard to come rescue us._

"We'll go," Dany said, Jo wasn't sure who the rest of the 'we' might be, "And we'll check to see if there's any food that doesn't need cooked."

"Good." Jo stood up, and more dust sprung free from the cushion. "The rest of us will go see if there's any food here."

"Whatever happens, we meet back here," Pascal said, the fire marshal in him coming out.

"Deal. Let's go."

 

[**Go and find the fuse box**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271261)

[**Go and find food**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271330)

[**Go and get the radio from the boat**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271345)


	2. Fuses

Paul was glad that Nico had offered to come with him to find the fuse box, the thought of rooting around in the basement alone, with only the light from his phone, was a little bit creepy. He didn't believe in ghosts or anything like that, but there was still something unnerving about being in dark, enclosed places, especially when they were underground.

He reached out for Nico's hand and he was glad when Nico held it without question, even with both their phones for light the stairway down to the basement was narrow and uneven. They took each step slowly, and Paul was starting to feel like the staircase was never going to end.

"Enjoying the holiday?" Nico asked, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Yes, as dark, creepy houses go, this is quite a nice one." Paul gasped and Nico held his hand a little tighter.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just bumped my head." Paul rubbed at it but there didn't seem to be any blood. "You might want to duck for the next few steps."

Nico laughed and it echoed around, making it seem more ominous than he meant it to.

"If we can't get the lights on," Nico said, "I don't want to sleep alone."

"As long as you don't snore, it's a deal." Paul snorted, stumbling as he went to take another step, only to realise that he was at the bottom already.

Nico took a deep breath and pushed the door open. It let out a whine but it moved freely, and Nico braced himself for what he might find down here.

There were racks and racks of wine bottles covering the walls. Nico wished that he knew something about wine as a lot of them looked expensive, but that was probably just the thick layer of dust covering them. For now though, all that mattered was getting the lights on.

"I think I've found it," Paul said, and Nico came over to his side. "Would you hold this for me?" He handed Nico his phone so he could shine the light on it as he opened the catch.

Paul went stumbling back, trying to get as far away from it as he could. He'd expected to see fuses, but what he didn't expect to see were a lot of woodlice crawling all over it.

"That's why the fuses are blown," Nico said, trying to shoo the woodlice away. "And they're old style fuses that need to be replaced."

"What are the odds that there are spares around here somewhere?" Paul dusted himself off and he was glad that at least he hadn't knocked anything over, he didn't want to get any dirtier, especially if they were going to have to wash in the sea at this rate.

Nico looked through the shelves before holding up an empty bottle from the rack. "They're all empty."

"Maybe he just collected the bottles?" Paul let out a laugh as he shook his head, and he tried to see if there were fuses left near the box, but there was no such luck.

"I'm going to go and look upstairs, see if there's fuses elsewhere." Nico gave Paul a hug. "How are you feeling? do you want to stay here or come with me?"

 

[**Go to find the fuses together**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271372)

[**Stay in the basement**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271411)


	3. Food

"Right, where do you think the kitchen is in this place?" Jo wasn't sure why he was asking, the place was huge, although it was probably a safe bet that it was on the ground floor.

"We should split up," Stoffel said, and Kevin just laughed.

"That's what they all do in horror movies, and they all die." Kevin laughed some more, although Jo did like the idea of staying together. He wasn't sure how much longer their phones would have with them all using them as torches, and the thought of sitting in this house in the dark wasn't an appealing one.

"The place isn't that big," Pascal said, and there was a hint of amusement in his voice, "And there can't be that many rooms to search."

Marcus yawned and Jo thought about leaving him to sleep, but with all the dust on the sofa it was probably a bad idea.

Jo took Marcus' hand, ignoring the grumpy sounds as they set off in what they hoped was the direction of the kitchen.

The first room that they came to appeared to be another lounge or living room, and although it was still dead animal free, there was something off about the room, which was unsettling. Jo looked over the shelves of an old bureaux and found a decanter filled with something that looked like scotch but didn't smell like it. But no food.

Jo dragged his finger through the dust, it seemed like there was far too much for just a couple of months, but maybe his great-uncle had been in hospital, or a home, before he passed. He wasn't sure why, but the house felt like it had been empty much longer.

"I've found another door," Marcus said, and Jo wondered how big this place was that most rooms seemed to have at least three doors, although they were sizable rooms.

Kevin took his hand as they wandered through a corridor, probably meant for servants at one point in time, before coming out at a decent sized library.

Ladders leant against the bookcases and there were extravagant seats arranged around an empty fireplace. They looked untouched by the dust that seemed to have settled around the rest of the house without a care for anyone who might use the furniture in future.

"I saw something move," Kevin said, and the five of them leapt into a huddle in the middle of the room, holding their phones up so they could try and see what was around, but there was nothing. A blanket hung on a coat rack in the corner of the room but there was nothing else that even looked remotely human.

Jo wasn't sure if that was a reassuring thought or not.

"There's clearly no food here, we should see if we can find the kitchen." Jo reached out to take Stoffel's hand, and Marcus was still holding his other hand from when they'd all huddled together. They formed a chain, which was the safest way, Jo wasn't sure how long it would take them to find each other if they got separated.

The last thing that he wanted was to spend all night wandering around the house alone.

_Please let this next room be the kitchen._

The moonlight trickled in through the window and Jo could see a stove, they had found it, even if they'd had to take the service corridors to get there.

But his joy was short lived, there was no sign of a fridge, and all the shelves appeared empty. He held his breath as he prepared to open the cupboards, phone held out as though it would shield him from whatever was in there, but there was nothing.

"If there's no fridge, does that mean that cold foods might be stored in the basement?" Pascal asked, and Jo nodded, it made sense, but the thought of going to root around down there was terrifying now that he'd realised the true size of the house.

"Probably, but there could also be a pantry somewhere." Jo slumped down against the wall, he just needed a moment to collect himself, and then he could put a brave face on and head down into the basement.

"We'll go look for the pantry," Kevin said, Marcus and Stoffel clinging to each hand as their eyes darted around the kitchen, the rain distorting the moonlight and making it look like things were moving.

Pascal came over to give Jo a hand up, and they looked at each other with grim determination. Although the sort of people who were excited by basements, really weren't the sort of people that he'd want to go into a basement with.

"Meet back in the living room if you don't find anything."

 

[**Head to the basement**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271441)

[**Check for a pantry**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271489)


	4. Radio

Dany rummaged through his bag for a waterproof coat, he was glad that he was used to the erratic British weather. He had every eventuality prepared for, and he looked at the mix of sunglasses and mittens, a strange sight anywhere but Europe.

Marc and Dani were in matching waterproofs, the ones that they got given by work, and they both looked so small compared to the large jackets. Although they were designed to fit over their leathers, not that he'd seen either of them bother with them when they were working.

As they stepped outside there was another flash of lightning, and Dany thought about suggesting that they just stay safe inside, but having the radio would be handy if the weather got worse and they had to contact the coastguard.

Looking back at the house from this angle, Marc realised that it was huge, and there was even a wind turbine at the back of the property. It appeared taller than the three storey building from this angle but there was no knowing how much of a hill that it was standing on. At least it meant that the property definitely had electricity, although Marc couldn't remember seeing anything that needed electricity.

When Marc turned back round Dani and Dany were already at the edge of the forest and he jogged to catch up with them.

The forest blocked out a lot of the wind and the rain, but the way that the trees creaked around them was ominous. There was a flash of light and Dany thought that he saw something move in the forest, something human.

He froze as Marc and Dani came rushing over to him.

"What did you see?" Marc asked, and Dani shook his head, it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Nothing, just a shadow."

Marc took his hand and he felt a little calmer, Dani was holding his other hand, and they didn't let go of each other until they got back to the boat, heading for the cockpit so that they could get the radio, and get back to the house.

The temperature had dropped a lot since the afternoon, and the wind and rain was only making it feel worse. If it hadn't been for the time spent on the beach this afternoon, Dany wouldn't have believed that it was summer at all.

Dani shivered, and Marc gave him a hug as Dany tried to see how to remove the radio.

"It's screwed in." Dany looked around for something that would do the job, but he didn't want to break the radio while trying to free it. The only thing worse than the radio being all the way down here at the marina, was having no radio at all.

"I've got a penknife with a screwdriver bit," Dani said, "But it's in my bag, back at the house." Dani grimaced and Marc shook his head.

"The rain is getting worse, we should just stay here until it dies down."

Marc patted the seat next to him and Dany slumped down, he thought that this would have been much easier, but the thought of just sitting still felt wrong, he needed to be doing something. If nothing else he wanted to take his mind off the storm that seemed to be getting worse, and the fact that they were effectively trapped on the island until the weather cleared.

Dany fidgeted with his fingers, he couldn't sit still. "I'm going to head up to the house, get the screwdriver."

"I'll go, you stay here in the dry," Dani said, as Marc bit at his lip, unhappy at the thought of either of them going out in that storm when they didn't have to.

"Rock, paper, scissors, for it?" Dany said, it was the best way to settle this.

Dani nodded. "Deal."

 

[**Rock**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271501)

[**Paper**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271534)

[**Scissors**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271561)


	5. Come

"I'll come with you," Paul said, "I don't want to stay in the dark all alone."

Nico reached out to take his hand, and it felt nice to have him close, partly because of the dark and intimidating house, but also because he enjoyed having Paul close. They'd worked together for so long that he hadn't realised that over the years he'd been slowly falling in love with him.

He hadn't noticed until he realised that he was the only one that Paul shared his food with, and he felt honoured by that, but they were best friends, so he put it out of his mind and didn't give it any more thought.

But then there was all the little touches, the way that they cuddled up together on the sofa while watching movies, and then, when he'd broken up with his girlfriend, Paul had been the one to comfort him.

Even today, when Paul had ended up sitting on his lap, he'd had to think of other things so that he didn't end up poking him with his erection.

Nico blinked as they emerged into the entrance hall, the moonlight seemed bright after the darkness of the basement. They walked round the ground floor, and it sounded like there were mice scurrying about between the walls.

There were lots of doors and in the end Nico pointed to one and Paul nodded, it was worth a try, especially since they couldn't hear any of the others nearby, although the thick stone walls would probably block a lot of the noise.

The door creaked open and Nico felt Paul press up behind him, staying close as they crept into the room. There were books lining the walls, and the furniture in here looked fancier, more ornate. Nico dragged his finger over the leather seat, and found that it was dust-free, but maybe dust didn't settle on leather.

Nico relaxed a bit, releasing his grip on Paul's hand so that the blood could flow freely, when a scream echoed around the house and Nico grabbed Paul's other hand, dragging him in the direction of the scream.

He thought they'd gone back out the way they came but they were back in the living room where they started, their bags scattered around the room.

They heard another scream but this time Nico could hear clearly what they were saying.

_"Oh fuck, harder."_

Nico let out a laugh, and Paul sniggered as they realised what they were listening to.

"Is that Kevin?" Paul said, before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

Nico couldn't tell for sure, but if he had to place a bet, he'd say it was Kevin. He nodded as he slumped onto the sofa, there was less dust flying out of it now, thanks to the others sitting on it earlier.

"I think they might have had the right idea," Paul said, "Keep busy until the sun come up."

Nico reached out to stroke the side of Paul's face, unsure if he was joking or offering, but when he heard a little gasp escaping Paul's lips, he knew that this was his chance. He leant in slowly, giving Paul the chance to shove him away but he closed the gap, pressing their lips together as his hand grabbed at the back of his head.

The way Paul's body fitted against his was so familiar, so comforting and his hands worked their way inside Paul's t-shirt, tracing the curve of his back before resting his hands on his ass, squeezing it lightly as Paul gasped, arching his body against Nico's.

Nico wrapped his legs around Paul's waist, his erection painfully trapped in his jeans but each whimper and moan from Paul had him moving faster, wanting to see how beautiful Paul looked when he came.

Paul buried his head against Nico's shoulder, his moans muffled as his body shuddered in orgasm. Nico kissed the side of his neck as he tried to rearrange himself so that his hard on wasn't pressing against the zip of his jeans. Paul sat up, and Nico tried to guide him back into a hug, but he'd spotted the bulge in Nico's jeans.

Nico pulled down the zip slowly, watching as Paul bit on his lip, and he grabbed his cock, stroking himself as his other hand clutched at his balls, fingers sliding round to tease at his hole as Paul watched on with the most blissful look on his face.

It didn't take long for Nico to feel his balls tighten and his muscles clench as he spurted come over his abs, Paul trailing his fingers through the sticky mess as Nico lay gasping.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Paul said, his voice dreamy as though he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Me too, I just wasn't sure that you felt the same way." Nico pulled his t-shirt back down, he'd worry about getting clean some other time, for now, all he wanted was Paul curled in next to him.

They kissed until the sun came up, both smiling and sated, the sound of the rain replaced by birds chirping.

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	6. Lost

"I'm going to stay here," Paul said, "I'll keep looking for spares." He shone the light to illuminate another shelf, filled with boxes and tubs, there was no guarantee that there would be any spares in the house, but at least it saved him from having to wander about in the dark, and risk hitting his head again.

Nico leant in to kiss the bump on his forehead, before disappearing up the stairs.

Just as Nico was starting to wonder if the stairs would ever end he came across the door. He stepped through, but he wasn't back in the entrance hall where they started.

"How big is this place?" Nico mumbled to himself, and he held his phone up so he could try and work out where he was. It looked like the living room that they had left their bags in, but there were no bags.

_Maybe the others have moved the bags? Why would they do that?_

Nico sighed, he was sure that this place would look more normal in daylight, a little outdated, but nowhere near as creepy as his mind was making it out to be right now. He should have made Paul come with him, but if they wanted the lights back on, this was the quickest way.

There was a flash of lightning and the rain seemed to gather speed, bouncing off the windows as a cool wind swept through the house.

Floorboards creaked and Nico spun round to see what was had caused the noise. There was a man in the shadows and Nico screamed, jumping back in fright and dropping his phone, until a flash of lightning showed him that it was just Kevin, and he laughed out loud in relief, covering how silly he felt for being scared of the dark.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Kevin said, and Nico could hear the smile on his face. He felt around for his phone and switched the light on.

"It's okay," Nico said, "Where are the others?"

"I got separated from them. I thought they were just ahead of me, but when I came through the door there was no-one here, no-one apart from you that is."

"Where's Paul?" Kevin bit on his lip and Nico felt a surge of lust, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of Kevin in that way, but was now the time to be thinking about it? Probably not.

Although at this rate, waiting for the sun to come up and dealing with everything then did seem like the most logical, and safest idea.

"In the basement, looking for spare fuses." Nico stepped a little closer to Kevin, close enough that he could see his eyelashes flutter. Although he wouldn't be surprised if that was just a reaction to all the dust around.

"Good, I was kind of hoping for some alone time with you."

Kevin's lips were on his before Nico could even think about it, and it felt better than he ever could have imagined. The scratch of Kevin's stubble felt like sparks against his skin, and his soft lips were ever so talented.

He wrapped his hands around Kevin's waist, holding him close as the kiss got more passionate, the sound of the storm fading away until all he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating.

Kevin was leading him back towards the sofa and as Nico sat down, grateful that this one seemed less dusty that the ones in the living room, Kevin straddled him, deepening the kiss and grinding against him.

Nico grabbed his hips so that he could increase the friction, his jeans painfully tight as his hard cock started leaking. He fumbled with the button on Kevin's jeans, trying to slide his hand inside but Kevin broke the kiss and whispered, "I've got a better idea."

He pulled a condom out of his pocket, and snorted in laughter, trust Kevin to come prepared. Nico forgot all about the strange house, and the lack of light or hot water, as Kevin stripped out of his jeans, teasing him by snapping the elastic of his boxers before throwing them over to Nico.

Nico unzipped his jeans, letting his massive cock spring free as Kevin nodded appreciatively. He rolled the condom on slowly, enjoying the sight of Kevin's cock leaking in anticipation. "Think you can take it all?"

"Yes." Kevin grinned, he was so confident, and that was what Nico loved about him, along with that cheeky grin that left him with nothing but lustful thoughts.

Nico was expecting Kevin to straddle him again, but instead he sat on his lap, hovering as he lined himself up with his slick cock. He looked over his shoulder as he impaled himself on Nico's cock, and Nico had to fight to keep his eyes open.

Kevin was so snug and warm around him, and Nico felt like he was on the brink of orgasm already. He took a deep breath, steady himself as Kevin's grin got wider, and Nico knew that he was about to get the best fuck of his life.

Nico grabbed his hips, keeping the pace steady as Kevin's moans got louder, he pursed his lips and reached round so that he could gently cup his balls as his big hand surrounded his cock.

"Oh fuck, harder."

Kevin let out a low groan and Nico felt his muscles contract around him. Nico rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock, and he felt Kevin shudder in orgasm as he screamed in pleasure. He held Kevin tight as he rode out his own orgasm, each aftershock hitting him like jolt of electricity and he kissed at Kevin's back, his body limp in his arms as he caught his breath.

"That was amazing." Kevin twisted round so that he could kiss Nico, and he hissed with the change in angle, his cock hadn't gone down enough to stop him feeling the pressure on it.

Nico licked into Kevin's mouth, messy kisses that left them both breathless again.

Kevin pulled out another condom from his hoodie pocket, as the sun peeked over the horizon, and Nico grinned. "Ready for round two?"

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	7. Stairs

Jo was sure that they were looking in the door that Nico and Paul had gone into, the one that had the stairs going down to the basement, but now all they could see were stairs leading up.

Pascal wasn't sure how long he spent checking for a set of stairs down to the basement, but they couldn't find them. In the end he resorted to yelling out for Paul and Nico, but there was no answer.

"Jo?" Pascal looked around and there was no sign of him. He'd been through so many doors that he couldn't remember which was he'd come, and all attempts to get back to the kitchen ended up with him more lost than when he started.

The rooms all looked so familiar, and yet they were just a little bit different, but he couldn't tell if it was just a trick of the light, the difference between the soft glow of the moon and the harsh white glare of his phone.

He caught a glimpse of a photo, old and faded, and it looked so much like Jo that it was uncanny. Pascal ran his fingers over the glass, cool to the touch, and he wanted to open it up, see if the photo was really as old as it looked, but he didn't want to damage it.

The sound of footsteps echoed around the house and Pascal tried to work out exactly where it was coming from. He ran into the hall, footsteps above him, and Pascal headed up the stairs, glad that the large windows let the moonlight in.

He started looking through each room, but there was no sign of anyone. The place was such a maze that he was sure they could have gone up to the top floor, or back down to the ground floor without passing him on the main stairs.

Pascal looked at his phone, the words 'no signal' taunting him, and he wondered where Jo had got to.

*

Jo could have sworn that Pascal was right behind him, and he rushed from door to door, but there was no sign of Pascal, or stairs down to the basement.

"Pascal?"

Jo listened carefully, and he thought that he heard someone calling his name, but it could have just been the wind and the rain. His mind was in overdrive and he was taking deep breaths but they didn't seem to be calming him.

And then he heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

He rushed to the door that he thought had the stairs, but it was another room, and he frantically checked the doors until he found a stairway, bolting up the stairs three at a time as he waved his phone around, glad that he had the light on the narrow and uneven steps.

Jo looked around the bedroom, but there was no sign of Pascal. He found his way into the upper landing, but there was nothing but more bedrooms.

He made his way to the main staircase, and the sound of footsteps above continued to taunt him, but he thought that he could hear someone calling his name downstairs.

Jo had no idea which way to go, but he had to do something, he couldn't just stand here all night.

 

[**Upstairs**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271609)

[**Downstairs**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271633)


	8. Dust

Kevin wasn't sure if he'd ever seen a place with a pantry, and he wasn't sure what it would look like.

"It's just shelves with food," Stoffel said, "It's from the days before fridges, or other technology."

"It seems time stopped here." Marcus looked around at all the antique furniture, it looked barely used and yet it must have been here for a long while, if the dust was anything to go by.

Marcus looked at a photo, it almost looked like it could be a picture of him and Jo, and yet from the way that it was cracked, it was clearly a very old photo indeed.

"That's so strange," Kevin said, and Marcus jumped. He hadn't realised that Kevin was standing behind him.

"Maybe we've transported back in time." Kevin grinned, he could have fun anywhere, and with anyone. It was an amazing trait.

"Like _The Shining_ ," Stoffel added, and Marcus felt even less comfortable walking around the dark and eerie house.

Marcus' stomach rumbled and he remembered what they were meant to be doing. The thought of trying to make a fire from wet sticks to cook all the meat wasn't an appealing one, and there was no guarantee that it was going to stop raining any time soon.

For all that Jo joked about the British weather, Swedish weather was much the same, only with more snow in winter.

There didn't seem to be a quick way to get anywhere in the house, and they ended up having to go through more service corridors. Marcus was gripping the back of Stoffel's jumper and he had no intention of letting go until he was in a room with enough light to see everything.

The phone lights were good, but they only lit up what was right in front of them, which was fine for seeing where they were going without tripping over anything. It wasn't helping the feeling that there was something ominous about the house, although the combination of dark and unfamiliar was the perfect storm to have his mind jumping to conclusions.

"Sssh." Stoffel made them all stop walking, and they listened out, but Marcus couldn't hear anything. "It sounded like someone was calling out names."

The stood in the silence for a while longer, until Marcus could bear the dark no longer. "They must have found who they were looking for."

"This place is a maze." Kevin was shaking his head, but none of them could see it in the dark, and it meant that he missed the little step that led down into the room.

They were stumbling through the door when they realised that they were in a store cupboard of some sort, and they all started rooting around to see if they could find food.

"I've found tinned fruit," Marcus said, and Kevin made a little noise. It probably wasn't what they all wanted to eat, but at least they had found something that they could eat without risking food poisoning.

Marcus shone the light on the end of the tin – _Best Before End 06/2011_

Well, it was still probably better than raw-ish meat.

"I've found candles, and lamps for them to go in." Stoffel struck a match, and the pantry was flooded with light. They were thick candles, and the flame burned bright as he put it into the lamp, revealing hundreds of candles piled up on a shelf.

"We should take them to the others," Kevin said, and Stoffel nodded.

"It's gone three a.m." Marcus said, glancing at his phone as he wondered where the time had gone, although the way that his legs ached suggested that they had been walking for a long while. "We should wait until the sun comes up and hopefully this place makes more sense in the daylight."

 

[**Wait for the lights to come on**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271711)

[**Take candles to Paul and Nico**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271795)

[**Take candles to Dany, Dani and Marc**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271840)


	9. Rock

"Rock breaks scissors," Dany said, and he pulled up his hood as he prepared to brave the wind and rain.

He'd found a torch on the boat, it was meant to be clipped on to the boat to use as a spotlight, but it seemed to have a battery of its own, although how long it would last Dany had no idea.

"You don't have to go," Marc said, but Dany wanted to go, even if Dani had won, he'd have said that it was the loser who had to go.

"It's not far, I'll be back soon." Dany slipped out onto the deck of the boat, the rain hitting him like tiny wet bullets and he clung to the railing, the last thing that he wanted was a sprained ankle, or worse.

He climbed over on to the dock, the light of the boat fading as he headed in what he hoped was the direction of the house, but in the dark it was hard to tell.

The forest seemed to go on forever, and Dany was considering turning around when he caught a glimpse of something out the corner of his eye. There was a wooden post, with something carved into its surface.

As he got closer he saw that it was a sign. It seemed hopeful since it had 'Main House' and 'Marina' on it, as well as 'Gardens', but then Dany saw one labelled 'Town'.

_Town? I thought this island was uninhabited apart from Jo's great-uncle? Although Jo did say that he was eccentric, maybe this was his idea of a joke?_

Dany looked at the options, wondering if any of them would actually lead to where the sign said they would. But he couldn't just stand here all night, he had to try and make it back to the house, or the boat.

There was another crack of lightning and Dany knew he had to move.

 

[**Main House**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271870)

[**Marina**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271891)

[**Gardens**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272005)

[**Town**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272032)


	10. Paper

"Paper beats rock," Dani said, and he pulled his hood up. Dany went to stand, but Dani rested a hand on his shoulder so that he would sit back down.

"You should both stay here," Marc said, but Dani just shook his head. He was gone before Dany could even get his jacket zipped up and he looked at Marc who was shrugging as if to say 'let him go'.

"I'm sorry." Dany gave up trying to get the zip to work and he stood up. "This holiday is a disaster."

"I'm getting to spend time with you," Marc said, and he had the most beautiful smile.

"That's a really bad deal for you." Dany laughed and he wondered how anyone could be smiling when they were soaked to the bone and stranded on an island because of a storm.

Marc rested his hand on Dany's knee, and he thought about how Marc always stopped to say hi, even though IT was out of the way for him. He'd never imagined that anyone could be interested him, and definitely not someone like Marc.

Dany reached out to rest his hand over Marc's, he was sure that he was reading too much into it, Marc was friendly with everyone, and yet he hadn't moved his hand.

Marc turned to look at him, and Dany found himself holding his breath, his heart racing as he tried not to think about kissing Marc. Dany leant in, only a few millimetres, but that was enough to have Marc rushing in for a kiss.

His lips were soft and Dany could feel his smile even with his eyes closed. Dany relaxed, letting Marc take control, deepening the kiss and straddling his lap as he pressed their bodies together.

All the months of eyeing up Marc, watching that glorious ass as it walked away from him, the nights spent thinking about him as he played with himself. It all came rushing to the surface and Dany felt himself shudder in orgasm, gasping and moaning into Marc's mouth as his talented tongue teased at his slack lips.

"You're still hard," Marc said, raising an eyebrow, and Dany didn't have to wait long to find out exactly what he had in mind.

Marc unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock before gracefully swinging his body around so that he was straddling Dany's face, the tip hovering above his lips as he felt the cool air on his cock and he twitched in anticipation.

The feeling of Marc's warm mouth around him was so erotic that he thought he was going to come again just from that, but he took a deep breath and controlled himself so that he could return the favour. Dany had never thought that he would enjoy it, but the taste of Marc was so arousing that he sucked at him greedily, not caring that it was sloppy and messy.

He was so focused on Marc that his own orgasm took him by surprise, leaving him gasping and breathless as he swallowed every drop of Marc's come, licking him clean so that he could hear him screaming his praises in Spanish.

"Fuck, you taste amazing." Dany laughed and Marc licked the tip of his cock which had him shuddering with the aftershocks as he tried to catch his breath.

Marc swung himself round so that he could cuddle in and Dany marvelled at his coordination after all that frantic activity. Dany stroked his hair and he was glad that he'd come on holiday now, for who knew how long it would have taken him to work up the courage to ask Marc out.

The boat stopped rocking as much, but it wasn't anything to do with them, the sea was calmer and there was a slither of sunlight shining out, the worst of the storm had broken, and everything was peaceful.

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	11. Scissors

"Rock breaks scissors," Dany said, and he pulled up his hood as he prepared to brave the wind and rain.

"Where are you going?" Dani asked, and Dany pointed at the door.

"I lost, so I have to go."

"You lost, so you have to stay."

Dany shrugged and grabbed the torch. There was a sudden drop in temperature as he opened the door, but then he was gone, disappearing off into the darkness.

When they were sure that they were alone, Dani leant in for a kiss, brushing Marc's hair away from his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Marc said, reaching out to take Dani's hand, their fingers intertwining automatically.

"It's not your fault." Dani shuffled closer so that he could wrap his arms around Marc.

"You're not mad that we came here instead of going somewhere that it was just the two of us?" Marc had thought it would be exciting to see somewhere new, rather than heading home to Spain and finding a nice beach to lay out on.

"I would follow you anywhere," Dani said, and he kissed the side of Marc's neck, pressing their bodies together when Marc felt something pressing into his thigh.

"What's this?" Marc's grin was massive and Dani fumbled in his pocket to reveal a small box, holding it out as Marc covered his mouth in shock.

"I was going to wait until we were alone," Dani said, glancing outside at the weather, "And the rain had stopped."

Marc bit his lip and Dani knew that he had to ask, that he couldn't just hold the box indefinitely.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Dani took a deep breath, and Marc's smile was shining out. "Will you be my husband?"

Marc laughed, not the response that Dani was expecting, and yet it was the most beautiful sound in the world, he wanted nothing more than for Marc to be happy.

"Yes." Marc leant in for a kiss, and Dani slid the ring on his finger.

The kiss got more passionate, and Marc's hands were grabbing at his clothes, the feeling of the metal ring on Marc's hand brushing against his skin as he pulled Dani's jumper off before stripping off his own top. Dani didn't hesitate in sliding out of his jeans as Marc did the same, shivering with the cold as Marc went in for another kiss, his warm skin like fire pressed against his own.

Marc rolled him over on to his stomach, trailing kisses down his back as his fingers caressed his rear, causing him to arch his back as Marc's talented tongue made its way down to his hole. Dani had never thought that it could feel so good, and as he felt Marc slide inside him he let out a moan, the warmth and intimacy so arousing.

He clutched at the seat, not caring that he was making a mess as his hard cock leaked. Marc spread his cheeks more so that he could get deeper inside him and Dani cried out in pleasure as Marc's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him until he was gasping and shuddering.

Dani was a puddle, not able to move as Marc cuddled in behind him, whispering sweet nothings as Dani caught his breath.

"I love your tongue." Dani's voice was soft, he was all spaced out and he kissed the back of Marc's hand.

"Just my tongue?" Marc laughed and it jolted Dani out of his post orgasm haze.

"I love all of you, even that laugh."

Marc laughed more and the sun peeked over the horizon, bathing their naked bodies in its soft light.

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	12. Photo

Jo heard the footsteps again and he headed up the main stairs. The top floor was much smaller, and with lower ceilings, clearly the servants' quarters of days gone by, although if the amount of dust up here was anything to go by it had probably been decades since anyone used the rooms up here.

"Pascal?"

There were more footsteps and Jo was starting to wonder who was up here, it hadn't occurred to him before but anyone with a boat could come across here, and the old locks wouldn't take much to get round. And given the number of doors that this place seemed to have, the chance that a door or window had been left unlocked was high.

A door opened and Jo braced himself for a fight, even though he'd never been in a fight in his life.

He flinched when someone appeared out of a door, their face hidden by shadows, but then he heard them speak.

"Jo?"

"Pascal." Jo breathed a sigh of relief and he rushed in for a hug, squeezing Pascal tight and the smell of his shower gel filled his nose, something sweet, like cinnamon. It overwhelmed his senses and with all the adrenaline rushing around his body he leant in for a kiss, nothing more than a brief touch of the lips at first, but then Pascal stood on his tiptoes and deepened the kiss.

Jo let out a gasp, all the longing and frustration released and he wrapped his hands around Pascal's waist, only breaking the kiss when they were both breathless and smiling.

"What are you doing up here?" Jo asked, giving Pascal a kiss on the forehead as he shook his head.

"Looking for you." Pascal nudged Jo and he smiled some more, reaching out to hold his hand as he led Jo to one of the bedrooms.

He showed Jo a picture of his great-uncle, and now that Jo was standing with him, the resemblance was striking. Pascal was sure that he could tell people Jo was a clone of his great-uncle, and people would believe it because they looked so alike, down to the mole on his jaw.

Pascal ran his fingers over it, and Jo ducked down for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last and Jo felt Pascal's hard cock press against his thigh.

"I've been waiting since April to do that," Pascal said, and Jo furrowed his brow in confusion. "Paul's birthday, you were so sweet and kind, looking after everyone."

Jo held Pascal close, even while he was talking Pascal was still grinding against him, and Jo knew that he wanted him. He let his hands roam down to cup Pascal's arse, fingers pushing at his hole, and the frustrated moan that Pascal let out was the most arousing thing that Jo had ever heard.

Pascal dragged him in the direction of the bed, unzipping his jeans as they took the three steps across to it, and Jo helped Pascal slide out of his clothes, he looked gorgeous in the moonlight. Jo rushed to get undressed, he was sure that it didn't look sexy, and he didn't care that the floor was dusty where he'd left his clothes in a pile.

Jo admired the sight of Pascal with his legs spread wide, sucking on his fingers before working himself open and Jo could feel his cock throbbing just from the sight of him. He was sure that his mouth was hanging open and Pascal had to say his name before he moved into positon. Jo spat into his hand, blushing as he did it, but all the embarrassment was gone when Pascal reached out to drag him closer, leading his cock to his hole as he wrapped his legs around Jo's waist.

He took a deep breath as he thrust in, watching Pascal carefully for any sign that he wasn't enjoying it, but he saw only a smile on his face as Jo bottomed out, leaning in for a kiss as he gave Pascal a second to adjust, and himself a minute to collect himself, he didn't want this to be over before it had started.

Pascal let out a little whine as he wriggled on the bed, trying to get Jo to move so that he could enjoy what he'd been waiting for all this time. Jo thrust a few times but Pascal was so warm and snug that he knew he wouldn't last much longer, he wrapped his hand around Pascal's cock, next time he'd make it last longer, but for now all he wanted was for them to come together.

All it took was a couple of strokes and Pascal was spurting come all over his abs as he clenched around Jo, pushing him over the edge and leaving them both breathless and sated, grinning like idiots as they lay together.

Jo didn't care that the others were probably wondering where they were, all he wanted was to lie in Pascal's arms and whisper to him how amazing he was.

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	13. Listen

Jo crept down the stairs, there were still footsteps above him, but the closer he got to the bottom the more he was sure that he heard Pascal calling his name.

He kept heading towards the sound of Pascal's voice but the closer he got the more he was sure that it was either an echo from somewhere else in the house, or a trick of his mind, letting him hear what he wanted to hear.

"Pascal?"

Jo stood with his mouth open, he couldn't remember what tv show he'd seen it on, but it was meant to help people hear small sounds. Although knowing tv that could easily be fake, a figment of someone's imagination that sounded like a good idea.

He stood for a while, glad that there was no-one about to see how strange he looked when he heard scraping and banging sounds, as though things were being moved around.

_Is that why this place is a maze? Do the doors and stairs rearrange themselves?_

Jo took a deep breath, all this time in the dark was starting to mess with his mind, and he held up his phone, aware that the battery sign was now flashing, warning him that he wouldn't have much longer in the light.

He heard the footsteps again, but there was still the sound of things being moved around behind the door.

"Pascal?"

 

[**Go upstairs**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271609)

[**Go through the door**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16271711)


	14. Candles

Jo opened the door as his phone battery died, but he saw that there was a light coming from the room, a warm light and he headed towards it.

"You found candles?"

Kevin let out a gasp, he'd had his back to Jo and he laughed when he realised who it was.

"Yes, we were going to wait until the sun came up to go look for you," Marcus said, wandering closer for a hug and Jo relaxed under his touch, glad not to be wandering around in the dark.

"I wish I had my bag," Stoffel said, "We could have played cards."

Kevin grinned, and Jo knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. "I can think of another way to pass the time." He had his cheekiest grin on, and Jo was sure that he'd probably have a stash of condoms somewhere on him.

He'd propositioned several people at Dany's birthday party before asking Jo, who had managed to get him home and avoid all of his advances. But now that he was sober, that was a very different prospect. It was nice to be able to flirt with him without feeling like it was a morally grey area.

Jo realised that his cock had twitched with all his thoughts, and that it was now pressing up against Marcus' thigh. He felt awkward, but then Marcus spoke and diffused all the tension.

"Dibs on that ass."

Stoffel grinned and licked his lips. "Dibs on that mouth."

"Looks like you're going to get to watch," Kevin said to Jo, but he was sure that he could be more than just a spectator.

"You not want someone to suck your cock?" Jo raised an eyebrow, and Kevin for the first time in the entire time that Jo had known him, was speechless.

"I like how you think," Kevin said with a smirk, "The table seems clean enough." He started stripping off his clothes as he climbed on to the large table. It was big enough to seat ten or twelve people without it being a squeeze, although there wasn't any chairs around. Maybe it was a worktop, it would explain why it was so sturdy. Jo was staring at it with a strange expression on his face, half relief, half disbelief.

"Jo, are you just going to stare?" Stoffel said, and Jo snapped back to reality. Kevin was wearing nothing but a hoodie and there was a chill in the room that meant it was too cold for him to be naked, although he was sure that Kevin would be warm once they got going. Kevin didn't seem the type to make love gently.

Climbing on to the worktop made it feel like they were on display, even though the only people in the room were the ones taking part. And that was when Jo realised that he'd not yet kissed Kevin.

"You want a kiss? While I'm on my hands and knees all ready for you?" Kevin rolled his eyes but his grin only got bigger.

"Yes." Jo ducked down for a kiss, the sparks flying the second that their lips touched and Jo found himself deepening the kiss until he felt fucked already. Kevin's hands were gripping at his head and he was stroking the side of Kevin's neck as he felt his pulse race.

They were breathless when they parted and Marcus and Stoffel were staring with their mouths open. Stoffel unzipped his jeans and sat in front of Kevin, teasing his lips with the tip of his cock, and Marcus got into position behind him.

There was more than enough space for all of them, and Marcus wasted no time in opening Kevin up, burying his face between his cheeks as Kevin let out desperate moan. Jo couldn't tear his eyes away from Marcus licking into Kevin's hole, and the candlelight made it feel more romantic, bathing them all in a soft light.

Jo was so engrossed in it all that he didn't notice Marcus moving in for a kiss, his soft blond stubble rubbing against his cheek as he nuzzled against him, lips grazing against each other's. Marcus led his fingers to Kevin's slick hole, and Kevin moaned out loud as Jo circled his hole.

Stoffel stroked the side of Kevin's face so that he could lead him up for a kiss, holding him tight as Jo slid a finger in, his groans muffled but even then he was still loud.

"More." Kevin looked over his shoulder at Jo, and Marcus squeezed his finger in next to Jo's as Kevin cried out, demanding more.

Feeling Marcus inside Kevin at the same time as he was had Jo on the brink, his cock leaking and trapped inside his jeans, although that was for the best if he wanted to last, especially since Kevin was only going to get louder once he was stuffed full of cock.

Jo added another finger, heading straight for his prostate and Kevin gasped as Jo brushed against it.

"No more teasing, fuck me now." Kevin braced himself against the table, and the way that his body twitched with the rustle of the condom wrapper was a beautiful sight.

Marcus lined up with him, and Jo got into place so that he could suck Kevin as Marcus dragged his spare hand round to squeeze his arse. Jo stuck his tongue out to lick at Kevin's leaking cock and was rewarded with a pornographic moan.

The sight of Marcus with his face contorted in pleasure was a beautiful sight, and Stoffel's almost silent gasps were being drowned out by Kevin's muffled whimpers. Jo took Kevin into his mouth, he was the perfect size and he could take him all without gagging too much, although from the way Kevin's cock twitched every time the tip hit the back of his throat, he was clearly enjoying it.

Jo felt Marcus tense, shuddering in orgasm as he drank down every drop of Kevin's come, greedily swallowing it all before licking him clean. He didn't hear Stoffel come, but the noise of Kevin must have drowned him out since he was sat with a blissful look on his face as he stroked Kevin's hair.

Kevin wobbled as Marcus withdrew and Jo caught him, rolling him onto his side so that they could cuddle together as Marcus and Stoffel piled in next to them, making sure Kevin was comfy and warm as he dozed off to sleep.

Jo envied Kevin's ability to sleep, and Marcus was the same, even on a hard table he was softly snoring as Jo and Stoffel held each other's hand, just happy to all be close.

The sun peeked over the horizon and the rain had cleared as the light made Kevin look angelic, his grin still plastered on his face as the sunlight warmed his soul.

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	15. Trance

"How did you all get here?" Jo asked, he'd got separated from the others as they'd gone to look for food, and it wasn't until the lights had come back on that he'd found his way back. He slumped down on the sofa, regretting that choice when the dust flew out, but he'd been walking for so long that a seat, no matter how dusty, was still nice.

"We just went through each one until we found our way here." Stoffel shrugged, and Jo shook his head.

"The beds are all too dusty to sleep on," Nico said, "So we were thinking of just setting up camp here for the night."

"How are we going to pass the time?" Marcus asked, and quite a few of the people standing around shrugged, but Kevin grinned.

"I know what we can do." Kevin rummaged around in his bag and pulled out the biggest box of condoms that Jo had ever seen.

"Wow, that's a lot of condoms." Dani raised an eyebrow, but there was the distinct lack of anyone saying that it was a bad idea.

Marc glanced around the room and Jo tried to work out who was seriously considering Kevin's proposal, but from the look of it, there was no-one that would say no to the idea.

_Am I seriously going to do this? Agree to an orgy?_

Jo was expecting someone to laugh, or make a joke, but the atmosphere in the room was becoming increasingly tense, and Kevin was just sitting with a grin on his face.

"I thought that was why you'd invited us all to the island," Kevin said, and Jo opened his mouth but no words came out.

There were quite a few people nodding in agreement and Jo was aware that everyone was looking at him, it was technically his house, so were they waiting for permission?

Nico rested his hand on Jo's knee, and Jo turned to look at him, he'd forgotten that he was there. Stoffel was glancing his eye over all the people assembled and Marc was running his hand through his hair as though he was a supermodel on a shampoo commercial.

Kevin threw a condom at Jo, and he tried not to blush but failed. Jo ended up holding it as though it was an alien object that could attack him at any moment.

Everyone started to move at the same time, Stoffel stood up and wandered across the room, taking the condom out of Jo's hands as he went past, his eyes never leaving Marc who was stripping out of his top as Dani did the same.

Jo was sure that he was staring, and possibly drooling at the sight of all Marc's tanned skin, and Stoffel's muscles that rippled beautifully as he walked. Marc slipped out of his jeans with a gracefulness that was surprising, before spreading his legs wide for all to see. His cock was resting against his hip, the flushed head peering out and Dani licked his lips before leaning in so that he could suck him.

Stoffel stripped out of the last of his clothes and knelt between Marc's legs, holding his hips so that he could tease at Marc's hole.

Jo watched it all with one hand on the bulge in his jeans, Nico's hand inching ever closer and it wasn't until he heard the sound of a sleeping bag being shook out that his attention wandered over to the sight of Marcus, naked, and making himself comfy on the ground as Paul dragged his eyes over him and made himself comfy between Marcus' legs as Pascal straddled Marcus' face.

He looked over to Kevin, and wondered when everyone had got undressed, but he had been enthralled by the show that Marc, Stoffel and Dani were putting on. Kevin's tattoo looked amazing against his pale skin, and he beckoned Dany with the crook of his finger, resting his hands behind his head as he waited for Dany to suck him.

Jo heard a grunt and his head snapped round to see Stoffel sliding his fingers out of Marc, he looked so gorgeous all stretched and the way that his hole fluttered as he waited for Stoffel to get the condom on was beautiful.

Stoffel moved Marc round on the sofa so that he could get a better angle, leaving Dani, who was naked apart from his boxers, to scurry round so that he could resume sucking Marc. The way that Marc arched his back as Stoffel thrust in was mesmerising, their bodies moving as one, Marc gasping in pleasure as Dani took his cock into his mouth. Stoffel's eyes were screwed shut, and his eight pack rippled as he fucked Marc.

Jo felt a hand on the side of his face, and he looked at Nico, his pupils blown and his hand making the move to tease at the bulge in Jo's jeans. He went in for a kiss, the sound of the others fading away as Nico dipped his tongue in, sending sparks through his body. Jo grabbed at Nico's hoodie, pulling him closer as he fumbled with the zip.

Nico sat back, breaking the kiss, and he stripped off his clothes with a graceful ease, leaving Jo sitting with his mouth hanging open as Nico let his cock spring free.

"You want this?" Nico asked, gripping at his cock in case Jo was unsure of what he was offering.

Jo nodded, and he fumbled to take his jumper off, getting his arm trapped as he rushed to get undressed. It had been so long since he'd dated anyone, and longer still since he'd had sex. He was sure that he looked out of place at an orgy, everyone else seemed to be a natural at it, but when he looked up at Nico and saw his eyes filled with lust at the sight of him naked, he knew that he was going to fit in just fine.

Nico dragged him into a messy kiss as his big hands led him back down on to the sofa, most of the dust seemed to have already dissipated, and Jo ended up pressed under Nico warm body, his hard cock pressing into his thigh as they kissed.

Jo was breathless and on the verge of orgasm when Nico sat up, he was glad for the breathing space, but then Nico swung himself around so that his cock was hovering in front of Jo's face, and just the scent of it, that salty, sweaty musk of sex had Jo's mouth watering.

He stuck out his tongue so that he could lick at the tip, and Nico's groans were arousing, he didn't wait to take more of him into his mouth, there was no way that he could take it all but he wanted as much as he could manage, to be stuffed with Nico's glorious cock. It was thick and if anyone had been paying attention to Jo they would have seen how beautiful his lips looked stretched around Nico, but they were all engrossed in their own trysts.

Nico's breath was warm against his sensitive skin, and Jo could feel his lips getting closer, his senses were all in overdrive and he shut his eyes, luxuriating in the feel of Nico's lips around his cock, so warm and intimate. Jo was coming with a jolt, gasping around Nico's cock, his fingers teasing at his hole as he swallowed down Nico's come, sucking him clean as he shuddered with the aftershocks.

Jo blinked a few times, adjusting to the light as he surveyed the scene around him, Nico sprawled out on top of him, the light glinting off the soft blond hairs that trailed down to his balls and Jo stroked them as Nico twitched.

Stoffel was slumped over Marc, who was being kissed by Dani. Paul was licking Marcus clean and Pascal was trailing his fingers through the come on Marcus' face. And Kevin had dragged Dany on to his lap, kissing passionately as they rocked in the chair, little whimpers of pleasure were all that could be heard.

Jo felt like laughing, it was such a surreal experience, but he needed to catch his breath first.

"Who's up for round two?" Stoffel asked, and Jo couldn't believe that Stoffel was the one suggesting more, but from the look of all the hard cocks twitching as they all glanced around the room, he'd have no problem finding someone to join him.

Dany looked up from where he was slumped on Kevin's lap, and he raised an eyebrow which was all that it took to have Stoffel rolling on a condom and lining up with Dany's hole as Kevin slid his fingers out. With all the naked bodies around Jo hadn't noticed that, and Stoffel slid in without missing a beat, Kevin holding Dany tight as the chair rocked with every thrust.

Nico rolled a condom over Jo's sensitive cock and he let out a gasp, he thought that Nico was going to straddle him but he was reaching out to Paul.

"He's a size queen," Nico said, rolling his eyes as he grinned, waiting for Paul to straddle Jo. Paul was facing away from Jo which somehow made it a little easier to do this, not having to look anyone in the eye, since that would probably only end with him blushing and mumbling a lot.

Jo was wondering if he should offer to open him up. _Is there orgy etiquette?_ But he just ended up smirking to himself, until Paul sank down on to him. He was so tight and yet the only sounds he was making were of pleasure, little gasps for more as Nico kissed him, stroking his back in an effort to comfort him as he adjusted to the stretch of Jo's cock.

Marcus came over to join in, kissing Nico as his fingers trailed lower, Jo's view was obscured but from the sound that Nico was making Marcus was clearly fingering him open. Jo squirmed so that he could try and see better but Paul started to ride him and he could do nothing but hold his hips tight, matching his pace as he bit his lip, taking deep breaths so that Paul could come first.

Dani was still sucking at Marc's cock, now curled up on the sofa with him, and Marc was stroking his cock, thumb playing with the slit as his free hand stroked Dani's hair. There was something so tender and gentle about it all that Jo felt his muscles tighten, a little shudder of orgasm preparing but he caught it in time.

Paul's groans were getting louder, even though he was muffled by Nico and Marcus as they kissed him. Pascal came to sit beside Jo, teasing at his nipples as he leant in for a kiss. Jo felt like his skin was on fire, each touch of Pascal's fingers were like ice and the cool air sent shivers down his spine.

Someone was stroking Paul, Jo could feel the vibrations and he stroked Paul's back feeling him clench around him as he shuddered in orgasm, squeezing Jo tight and pushing him over the edge as he gasped through his own climax, Pascal sucking and nibbling his lips as he writhed on the sofa.

Jo could have quite happily curled up and slept, but there appeared to be a queue forming as Marcus took the used condom off, adding it to the pile on the coffee table. The bit of Jo that liked everything was tidy had been pushed to the back of his mind by all the new memories, he was sure that he'd never forget this, even when he was old and grey he'd still remember the time that he'd had an orgy.

Nico helped Paul onto the floor, Paul's coordination was sluggish and his eyes were half shut but he had the biggest grin on his face as Nico stroked the side of his face, pulling a blanket over them both to keep Paul warm.

Although Jo was sure that the sexual energy in the air was going to keep them all warm tonight.

Marcus sucked on his fingers, teasing Jo by making lots of ridiculously sexual noises, and it was almost enough to distract Jo from the sight of Kevin crawling across the floor, arse held up high.

"Who wants to fuck me?" Kevin asked, glancing around with a cheeky grin on his face.

Dani licked his lips, and Nico handed him a condom as Kevin led him down off the sofa, dragging Dani into a messy kiss. The chair creaked as Stoffel made himself comfy so that he could watch.

Kevin was clearly loving the attention, Marc and Dany sat on the sofa stroking each other as they watched Dani eat Kevin out, his tiny hands spreading Kevin's cheeks so that he could lick into him, Kevin putting on a show as he moaned and gasped. All they needed was a video camera and they could have made their own porn.

Jo was enthralled by it all, and then he felt Marcus' fingers teasing at his hole, he let out a groan and he slid in, just his finger alone felt so big and Jo realised that it had been a long while since he'd done this. Marcus was gentle and he let his finger settle into a nice rhythm as Pascal comforted Jo with little kisses, eating up all the gasps and moans.

He arched his back as he tried to force Marcus' fingers deeper, Pascal's talented tongue making him feel fucked already as Marcus withdrew his fingers and he heard the snap of the condom being rolled on. Pascal broke the kiss and Jo had the most amazing view of Marcus towering over him as his hard cock stood proud.

Jo reached out to hold Pascal's hand as Marcus hoisted his leg up over his shoulder, making him feel exposed but any nerves were long forgotten when he felt the warmth of Marcus' cock pressing at his hole.

"Do you want this?" Marcus smiled, and Jo felt so cared for, so loved, which given the situation was the most surprising feeling.

"Yes." Jo couldn't manage anything more than yes and no right now, and he was sure that it wasn't going to change in the foreseeable future.

Marcus ducked down for a kiss, his lips so soft and the taste of coffee a familiar constant, Jo held his breath as Marcus slid in, taking it slow as he watched Jo for any sign that he wasn't enjoying it. Jo was mumbling yes over and over again as he took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax as Marcus stretched him wide, the searing warmth of his cock both arousing and soothing as he bottomed out, and Jo could do nothing more than grunt at the feeling of Marcus' body pressed against his.

"Feel good?" Marcus asked, leaning in closer and shifting the angle as Jo nodded, and Marcus started to thrust gently, waiting for Jo to join in before upping the pace. The warmth and the stretch of Marcus' cock had him on the brink of orgasm and Pascal tracing the lines of his muscles, and his scars, wasn't helping Jo control himself.

Pascal smiled as Marcus sat up, Jo felt a shudder as Marcus hit that spot and he grasped at Pascal's hand, but he wasn't expecting Pascal to wrap his lips around his cock, the light scrape of teeth as he sucked was all it took to have Jo coming hard, clenching around Marcus and prolonging his orgasm.

Jo's eyes were screwed shut as every little movement sent another little orgasm rushing through his body, he never wanted this feeling to end, every nerve in his body was ready for the next touch, for more pleasure and he felt like he was floating with all the adrenaline surging through his body.

When he opened his eyes he realised that everyone was watching him, Dani was still inside Kevin but from the look on both their faces they'd already come, the sound of them drowned out by Jo moaning as he came.

"You sound fucking amazing when you let go," Stoffel said, and even though Jo couldn't see him without moving, he could hear how impressed he was, which was a real ego boost.

"Thank you."

"Think you could take me now?" Stoffel asked, and Jo clenched around Marcus, even though he was only half hard he was filling him up nicely, but the thought of more was an appealing one.

"Give me a minute," Jo said, "I'm still all fuzzy."

Stoffel came closer, playing with all of Jo's furry bits as Marcus withdrew, and he felt a shiver run down his spine at the loss of the warmth.

Jo took a sip of the water that Stoffel offered him, and he rolled over on to his side to see everyone else getting ready for the next wave, the pile of used condoms now staggering and Jo wondered if they would have enough left for the rest of the holiday, although knowing Kevin, these weren't the only ones that he had, and he was sure that most of the others had a few stashed away somewhere 'just in case'. Even him, who hadn't expected anything to happen while he was on holiday, had a three pack hidden at the bottom of his bag, although he'd brought them with others in mind.

Paul was lining up behind Kevin, and Nico was positioning himself in front of him. His massive cock looked huge in comparison to Kevin's head, and yet Jo had no doubt that Kevin would be able to deep throat him.

Dany was kissing Marcus, his lips moving lower as Marcus' grin grew. Everyone else made themselves comfy, the room seemed like it was set up to have an orgy, with the absence of a tv, all the sofas and the chair were positioned to face the centre of the room. It made sense, and yet it was strange to Jo, he'd grown up with the tv always being the focus of the room.

Paul kissed his way down Kevin's back, the tenderness evident, and he slowly slid in, settling in to a nice pace as Nico teased Kevin with his cock, dragging it across his lips as he made Kevin reach so that he could suck on it. Kevin took the tip into his mouth to start with, but then after a few sucks he was taking it all into his mouth, his eyes watering as he deep throated Nico and Jo felt himself gagging for him, although it was clear that Kevin had no gag reflex.

Dany was doing the same to Marcus, and he had his eyes shut as he did it, his hands holding on to Dany's hair as he bobbed, petting him as he kept a steady pace. From the smile on Dany's face he was going to drag it out, make Marcus wait.

"Are you ready?" Stoffel asked, biting his lip as he picked out a condom from the box, there was still a lot in there, and Jo was impressed.

Jo leant in for a kiss, words seemed unnecessary at this point as he led Stoffel round to the sofa, Stoffel went in for another kiss, but then he was taking Jo's hand, rolling him over on to his stomach and positioning him so that he had his arse in the air, his arms braced against the arm of the sofa.

Stoffel slid a couple of fingers inside him, gently moving them as he made a little appreciative noise at how slick and open he was. Marcus had done a good job of opening him up and with all the lube on the condoms he was sure that he could take Stoffel without any discomfort.

He felt the cold air on his hole as Stoffel held his cheeks open. "You're so beautiful like this." Stoffel sounded so impressed and Jo blushed while grinning, all of this praise was going straight to his cock and he wanted Stoffel even more.

Jo reached back to encourage Stoffel to hurry up, and Stoffel intertwined their fingers, kissing his way along his arm and back before placing one last kiss on each cheek, and then Jo felt the warmth of his cock against his hole. He wasn't as warm as Marcus, although he radiated heat from every bit of him, even in winter his hands were still warm. But he could feel that Stoffel was thicker, and even with all the preparation, he could feel the stretch and it was heavenly.

Stoffel was inching his way in, and Jo wiggled his hips but he didn't speed up. "More."

"Impatient aren't we?" Stoffel said, and Jo rested his head on his hands, allowing him to look back at Stoffel and get a good view of Kevin and the others in action. He'd never have thought that watching others have sex was such a turn on, and yet he couldn't look away, each gasp and moan adding to his arousal and he loved having such a good view of Paul's cock stretching Kevin wide, Paul's big hands holding his cheeks open so that he could watch as Kevin took it all.

Stoffel moved so that he was hitting that spot and each time it felt like another orgasm since Jo had already come so many times. He let out a pained whimper, and Stoffel took that as his cue to reach around and stroke his cock, his hands were soft and delicate, using just light touches to leave him wanting more, gradually increasing the pace until Jo was begging to be allowed to come, his voice ragged and his body limp as he shuddered in orgasm, tears welling up in his eyes at how good it felt and Marcus and Dany rushed in for kisses, holding him tight as he came to his senses.

"Good?" Stoffel asked, and Jo could hear him smirking, he was so undeniably good at this and Jo wondered if he was naturally gifted or if he'd just had a lot of time to hone his skills. Not that it mattered either way, however Stoffel got his skills, Jo was thankful for it.

"So good." Jo gasped as Stoffel chose that moment to withdraw, sliding in behind him as he rolled Jo onto his side. Dany went in to lick him clean, and each swipe of his tongue had Jo writhing on the sofa, held tight by Stoffel and Kevin.

Stoffel held him for a while, all sense of time was lost on Jo, and he let out a little huffy sound when Stoffel moved, taking his warmth away, but Paul and Nico came to join him on the sofa, draping the blanket over the four of them, as Stoffel made himself comfy on the floor, rubbing his arm that Jo had been lying on to try and get the blood back into it.

"Who's up for more?" Stoffel asked, and from the sleepy faces making themselves comfy on the sofas, there wasn't quite as many takers, but Marc and Dany came down to join him on the floor. Marc rolled a condom on Dany, before doing the same for himself, he had a huge grin on his face and Stoffel watched in confusion.

"I think that perfect ass of yours would look better with a cock in it," Marc said, reaching out for Stoffel's hand as he went in for a kiss, nipping at Stoffel's lip as he moved him into position straddling Dany's cock. Marc was kneeling between Dany's legs, spreading them wide as he made room for himself.

Dany ran his fingers through Stoffel's hair, making it stick out at funny angles, and it was the first time Jo had seen him with his hair looking anything other than perfect. Even in the worst weather, Stoffel's hair was always immaculate, and it made him seem more human now with his messy hair.

Stoffel kissed Dany, reaching one hand back to tease at his hole, Marc appreciating the view before joining in, pressing a slick finger in as Stoffel remained silent, the only difference was that he took deeper breaths, but he was eerily quiet compared to certain others in the group.

Marc lined up with Dany's already open hole, as he positioned Stoffel's hips so that Dany could thrust in easily. Stoffel sank down on to Dany, taking a deep breath as he did it, and Dany let out a low groan. Jo didn't know where to look, there was so much going on, and the way that Stoffel was stroking himself was mesmerising. He found his hand wandering down to his own hard cock, and he wasn't the only one who was getting off from the show that they were putting on.

They were all so beautiful, and Dany was the first to be gasping through his climax, Marc following quickly after him as they mumbled in their native languages. Stoffel's knuckles were white where he was stroking at his cock, his hand moving so quickly that it was little more than a blur and Jo felt the tension as Stoffel let out a pained moan, come spurting over Dany's face and chest as he came.

Jo came with a grunt, and Nico took his free hand so that Jo could finish him off, his cock was so thick that even Jo could barely wrap his fingers around it. There were a few gasps as others finished up, Marcus looked like he was asleep already, grin on his face as he cuddled into Jo.

There were soft snores coming from him and Jo was sure that everyone had to be satisfied now, but then he saw the tent in the blanket where Nico's cock was holding it up.

Stoffel was cuddling into Dany, Marc sliding in behind them as Dani found out his sleeping bag and lay it over them, snuggling into Marc as he drifted off to sleep.

Nico wandered over to the rocking chair, picking up a condom on the way as he made a show of putting it on, looking around to see who was still awake, and who seemed to be interested.

"Who wants one last orgasm before bed?" Nico asked, as Marcus stirred but didn't wake. Kevin looked done, and Paul looked like he'd be much happier watching, positioning himself at the end of the sofa so that he had a good view.

Pascal slid out from next to Kevin, stepping carefully across the room as he avoided the pile of sleeping bodies on the floor. Nico dragged his eyes over him, and Pascal moved in such a way that all his muscles rippled, showing off for all to see.

Even the way he straddled Nico made sure that everyone got to see his cock standing proud, and he smiled as he gave Nico a showy kiss, tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths. Nico reached round to feel at his hole, sliding a finger inside as they both gasped.

"Someone's opened you up good."

Nico slid another finger in and Pascal let out a moan as Nico hit that spot, throwing his head back in pleasure as Nico grinned, adding a third finger as Pascal whimpered.

"Are you ready for me?" Nico asked as he nuzzled at the side of Pascal's neck, his hand stroking the other side as his lips brushed over his skin. "Think you can take it all?"

"I'll say when." Pascal laughed but there was a nervous edge to it and Nico whispered something to him, which earned him another kiss. Pascal stared at him, giving Nico a little node and he lined up with Pascal, give him one last kiss before pressing in.

Nico gasped as Pascal groaned, Jo found himself tensing as the tip pushed through, Nico's cock was intimidating to say the least, but Pascal seemed to be adjusting to it without too much difficulty. They took it slow, Nico inching his way inside until he bottomed out, kissing Pascal passionately as he stroked his back.

Jo found all the tenderness and affection so much of a turn on, it explained why porn didn't really do it for him, but this was really pushing all of his buttons.

Pascal gripped Nico's shoulders, using it for support as he started to ride Nico, gasping and moaning with each thrust. Jo was stroking himself in time with each thrust, Paul doing the same next to him and he felt an arm around his waist, reaching around for his cock and Jo let Paul take control, placing his hand over Paul's as Nico started to stroke Pascal's cock.

Pascal came with a low groan, so sensual and Jo felt the shudder of orgasm but nothing came out, he had run dry. Paul lay out and Jo snuggled in, Marcus still dozing next to them.

Nico kissed the tears from Pascal's eyes as he thanked Nico for what must have been an epic orgasm, and Nico pulled a blanket over them, holding Pascal close as he whispered sweet nothings, too quiet for Jo to hear but from the smile on Pascal's face it was nothing but praise.

The others were already sound asleep, smiles on everyone's faces as they dozed, and Jo felt so lucky to have friends that he could do this with, it was an experience that he would never forget.

*

The sun came up, illuminating the island as everyone held each other close. Now that they'd had a good night's sleep, they could all talk about how much they enjoyed their night, and that none of them would mind if others wanted to do it again in the future, or this evening.

It didn't take long for them to make breakfast for everyone. Even if it took a while with all the kisses and blushing, the glow of the newly in love radiating around the place and brightening it up.

Although there was tidying to be done so that they could sleep in clean beds, it was a small price to pay for having the island to themselves. They had all the time that they wanted to play in the water and lie naked on the beach.

The next ten days flew by, all that mattered was that they had good food and good company. They were a little sad to have to leave, but they knew that it would be there for them to come back to.

It became routine of theirs to come out every summer, until one year they were bringing their kids along, showing them the little bit of paradise that would one day be theirs.

 

[The End]


	16. Light

Marcus couldn't decide if the thought of heading out in the storm, or having to go down into the basement, was less appealing.

In the end he said that he'd go take the candles to Nico and Paul, since that way there was a chance that they'd get the lights on before the sun came up.

At least with the candle light things looked more normal, although the flickering didn't help with the feeling that there were things moving around in the shadows. Marcus knew that it was ridiculous, that there was no such things as ghosts, but now that he appeared to be hopelessly lost in the never ending house, he was open to suggestions.

There were the sound of footsteps above him and he wasn't sure what to do. So far all attempts to find a staircase that led down were futile, even though he could have sworn that earlier when they were looking for a pantry he'd seen one, but all the doors looked the same.

"Guys?"

Marcus stood still so that he could listen for a response, but he heard nothing, even the footsteps had stopped.

"Jo? Pascal?"

A floorboard creaked, and Marcus felt his chest tighten. If someone was there, why weren't they talking?

"Nico? Paul?"

His voice was trembling and there was the sound of footsteps again, faster this time and they were getting closer. A door burst open and Jo appeared.

"Marcus, it's you." Jo rushed in for a hug and Marcus held him tight, stroking his back as he squeezed the air out of him.

"Why didn't you speak?" Marcus stepped back so that he could look at Jo, his phone still in his trembling hand but the battery was dead.

"I couldn't tell who it was, and strange things have been happening." Jo reached out for Marcus' hand, glad that he had the candlelight.

"It's okay, we're together now."

Jo nodded, he looked pale and tired, and Marcus went in for another hug. Part of him just wanted to find a bed and sleep until the sun came up, but he knew that they should find the others.

He held Jo's hand tight, and they started checking each room, looking for Nico and Paul, but after what felt like hours, there was no sign of them, or stairs that led down to the basement.

The made it back to the living room, more luck than judgement, and Jo flopped down on to the sofa, relieved that there seemed to be a lot less dust flying out of it this time.

"Thank you for coming," Jo said, "I don't know how I would have coped with all this alone."

"What are friends for?" Marcus said, and he sat down next to Jo, resting his hand on his knee.

"It's not just now, you're always there for me. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you."

Marcus took a deep breath, it was the worst possible timing, but he had to tell Jo what he felt. "I love you. I'd do anything just to see you happy."

The candle flickered in the wind, and Marcus saw Jo compress his lips. That wasn't a good sign, he only ever did that when he was thinking. Had he ruined their friendship? Should he have waited until things were less crazy to tell him?

Marcus held his breath, waiting for Jo to say something. Jo turned to look at him and Marcus was expecting him to be angry, but then Jo's lips were on his as he grabbed at his hoodie and pulled him closer.

It was a passionate kiss, lips crashing together as Marcus thought about how many times he'd imagined this in his head, and how the reality of it was so much better than he could ever have imagined. Every sigh and gasp from Jo made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, and the way that Jo's big strong arms surrounded him made him feel safe and loved.

But Jo wasn't satisfied with just a kiss, he was pulling Marcus on top of him, his hands finding a way inside his t-shirt so that they could tease at his nipples and brush over his abs before playing with the elastic of his boxers.

Marcus sat up to help him by unzipping his jeans, sliding them down so that he could let his cock hang free and Jo wriggled on the sofa to do the same. Jo bit his lip as he reached out to touch Marcus, his hand flinching away at the last second.

"You can touch." Marcus wriggled his eyebrows and Jo laughed, gently wrapping his hand around Marcus' cock as he let out a low moan. He waited for Jo to settle into a nice rhythm, getting more confident with every stroke before leaning in for another kiss.

Jo let out the most beautiful gasp as Marcus grabbed his cock, playing with the tip and smearing the pre-come as he arched his hips. Marcus sucked on his tongue, the feeling of having Jo close, experiencing all of him was overwhelming and he felt his muscles tense, his orgasm preparing to release as Jo used his own tricks on him, running his thumb over the tip and pushing him over the edge.

He felt Jo twitch as warm come spilled over his hand and they moaned into each other's mouth, neither wanting to break the kiss as the aftershocks washed over them, leaving them both breathless and sated.

"I wish I'd told you sooner," Marcus whispered, and he felt Jo's smile pressed against his shoulder as he kissed at the crook of his neck.

"I should have told you, but I was scared that you didn't feel the same." Jo laughed, stroking Marcus' back as they got comfy. "I've loved you ever since I saw you smile."

"I loved you ever since I saw you frown." Marcus remembered the first time that he saw Jo, frowning over the fact that his computer had crashed and taken all of his reports with it. He'd never seen anyone who looked so adorable when they were angry, and it made the first time that he saw Jo smile even more special.

They lay in each other's arms until the sun came up, the clouds giving way to blue skies and letting them see the beauty of the lush forest rolling down towards the sea.

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	17. Flame

Stoffel led the way as Kevin followed, but try as they might, they couldn't find their way back to the living room where they had started.

"I recognise this," Kevin said, and Stoffel looked at the walls covered in books. There were four doors for a room that wasn't that big, but he couldn't remember which one they had come in through earlier.

He ended up checking all of them, two led to service corridors, one led to a small room that was a dead end, which was filled with a handful of books, all old and probably valuable.

"Please let this be the door to the main entrance." Stoffel opened the door and peeked his head out of the door.

There was the main staircase, and the living room. Stoffel breathed a sigh of relief, and Kevin came to stand behind him. "Finally."

"At least we don't have to go out in the rain without our jackets." Stoffel found out his, but Kevin just sat down, checking his phone only to see that it still had no signal.

"I didn't think I'd need a jacket."

Stoffel went over to Jo's bag and rooted around until he found his waterproof, he could always count on Jo to be prepared. It looked comically big on Kevin but at least he wouldn't end up soaked.

Kevin pulled the cords so that the hood was tight around his face, leaving just his nose poking out. Stoffel kissed the little mole on the side of his nostril, he'd recognise Kevin from just that, and Kevin laughed as Stoffel lit another candle, stuffing the spares into a rucksack so that they could take them down to Dany and the others.

The lighting struck somewhere out at sea and the wind starting lashing against the building as Stoffel and Kevin peered out the front door.

Stoffel wanted to say that they could stay inside, wait for the rain to die down, but the thought of Dany and the others trapped down by the boat without light pushed him into action. His phone was dying and it was probably a safe bet that theirs were too.

"You don't have to come with me," Stoffel said, but Kevin shook his head and held the lamp up high. He checked that he had his phone with him, just in case the wind and the rain was too much for the candles.

Kevin took his hand and they wandered out, the rain slapping them as they made their way to the edge of the forest. Once they were shielded by the trees it was bearable, but his hand was shaking where he held the lamp up. For all he had been prepared, he hadn't expected to need gloves in July.

"Shouldn't we be able to see the boat by now?" Kevin asked, his teeth chattering as he spoke.

Stoffel checked his watch, and realised that they had been walking for over forty minutes, when it had been barely a fifteen minute walk from the boat to the house earlier. But the path through the wood was little more than a trail, and there were no distinct landmarks that they had seen earlier, although in this weather, anything short of a flashing neon sign was probably going to be missed.

Kevin had stopped walking and Stoffel went to give him a hug. "We should head back to the house, get you into the warm."

Stoffel put the lamp on the ground, and rubbed Kevin's hands until they were warmer, blowing on them as Kevin murmured in appreciation.

"Better?" Stoffel asked, and Kevin cuddled in close to him, his blond eyelashes fluttering as the angle of the light made him look devilish.

"Much." Kevin stroked the side of Stoffel's face, so intimate for so little contact, and Stoffel leant in closer. They'd slept together before, nothing serious, just a little fun between friends. It had been going on for years, and Stoffel had always been happy with the arrangement, happier focusing on work than relationships.

But now, standing in the rain in the middle of a creepy forest on a deserted island, Stoffel realised that there was no-one else he would rather be with.

Kevin closed the gap, warming his ice cold lips against Stoffel's and for a moment it felt like the wind died down and the rain faded, leaving Stoffel to enjoy the kiss. It felt like their first kiss, tender and loving rather than sheer need as their bodies pressed together.

Stoffel went to step back so that he could catch his breath but he ended up stumbling back on the uneven ground, dragging Kevin with him as they crashed into a tree, and Kevin didn't even hesitate in resuming their kiss.

"I can think of another way for us to keep warm," Kevin said, with a grin on his face so big that it looked like his face would split in two.

Stoffel felt Kevin rummage in his pocket for something, and he pulled out a condom, holding it up in the light even though Stoffel would recognise it just from the crinkling sound that it made. He gave Kevin one last kiss, it was the last time that either of them was going to be gentle for a while.

Kevin twisted Stoffel round, yanking his jeans down, and even with the wind and the rain Stoffel's shivers were of excitement rather than the cold. All he was focused on now was how good it was going to feel with Kevin's cock inside him.

Stoffel let out a little whimper as he heard the snap of the rubber, and then Kevin's thick cock was pressing at his hole, pushing its way inside as Stoffel gasped, forcing himself to breathe as he adjusted to the stretch of it all.

"Feel good?" Kevin whispered, and Stoffel could only whimper as he pushed back against him, encouraging him to move. Kevin started to thrust, each time nudging that spot as Stoffel's hard cock pressed against his jeans.

"Faster."

Kevin held his hips tight and slammed into him, it was right on the border of pleasure and pain and Stoffel knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, he reached down to stoke himself through his jeans, coming almost immediately as he clenched around Kevin.

They were loud even compared to the storm, and Stoffel wondered if the others had heard them, the thought of it made him laugh out loud. It was a strange feeling having Kevin still inside him as he laughed, vibrating around him.

"What's so funny?" Kevin whispered, his voice breathless as he held Stoffel up.

"This. Of all the times we've had sex, the first time we made love was in a forest during a storm."

Kevin laughed and Stoffel felt the pleasure ripple though him with each chuckle. "We've got plenty of time to make up for that." Kevin kissed the side of Stoffel's neck as he withdrew, shoving the used condom in his pocket before pulling Stoffel's jeans up and turning him round for a kiss.

It felt like the storm was easing and there was a glimmer of sunlight peeking over the horizon.

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	18. House

Dany was relieved that after stumbling through the forest believing the sign to be nothing more than a cruel joke, he stepped out into the clearing and saw the house, with what looked like candle light shining out of one of the windows.

He tried to make a mental note of where it was in relation to the front door, and he thought about seeing if there was a side door, but there didn't appear to be any nearby. The house was much bigger at the back, the front part with the living room and upper levels a tiny fraction of it. Dany was sure that there was probably a back entrance, but with the house disappearing off into the distance, he decided that it could wait until the sun came up.

Four doors and some shuffling through a service corridor later, he came out in a room that looked like a kitchen, but not quite, it was missing any of the familiar appliances, although whether Jo's great-uncle would have owned any of those was debatable.

There was a candle in a lamp on the table, and Dany crept further into the room, his heart rate rising as he wondered who had been in the room recently.

He caught sight of someone moving out the corner of his eye and he leapt round, shining the torch in their faces as Kevin, Jo, Marcus and Stoffel stood frozen in the harsh glare of the spotlight.

Kevin shielded his eyes and Dany lowered the light, switching it off to save the battery, since they might need it for the boat.

"Sorry." Dany wriggled out of his wet coat, hanging it up over the edge of the shelves as he wandered closer to them all.

"Did you get the radio?" Jo asked, and Dany shook his head.

"It needs a screwdriver to get it out, and even then, it probably needs the power from the engine." Dany let out a deep breath and Jo rested his hand on his arm.

"Are Marc and other Dani still on the boat?"

"Yes." Kevin was piling in for a hug and Dany held him close, wandering around the house in the dark was fraying everyone's nerves.

"Where are the others?" Dany asked.

"The three of them went to find the fuse box, and we've not been able to find them since." Jo joined the hug and Dany was starting to feel warm again after the wind and rain had left him icy. "We were going to wait here until the sun comes up, it should be easier to look for them in the daylight."

"Sounds like a good plan, this place is huge." Dany told them what he had seen, how vast the house was, and Jo nodded.

Jo was starting to think that he was going crazy, wandering around in circles all night, but now that he knew the true size of the house it all made sense.

They were all still in a group hug, the warmth and comfort perfect after all the stress of wandering about a dark house, and then something crinkled.

Dany jumped back, his eyes darting around as he looked for the source of the noise.

"Sorry," Kevin said, and he began pulling out a small strip of condoms from his pocket.

"I like it, we don't really have food, or power, but you have condoms." Stoffel shook his head but Kevin only grinned.

"Remote island, we're all single." Kevin raised an eyebrow and his grin looked devilish in the candlelight. "I wanted to be prepared."

"So you thought we were just going to have an orgy?" Dany looked confused, but the way that he licked his lips suggested that he wasn't totally against the idea.

Stoffel laughed, Jo had suspected that he and Kevin had something going on, but it didn't seem like they were dating, so friends with benefits it was. "You were hoping for it, weren't you?"

"I like sex, I don't get what the big deal is." Kevin shrugged, and Stoffel gave him a hug as the others cuddled round them. "So… who's in?"

Jo blushed, and Dany's mouth hung open, but Marcus raised his hand before letting it fall back down.

"How about I lie out on the table, and close my eyes." Kevin slipped his shoes off as he hopped up on the table, it was solid enough to support his weight, and probably a few other people at the same time. He lay the condoms out on the table before wriggling out of his jeans and boxers. "I'll leave these here," Kevin said, sliding the condoms to the edge, "And you guys can do what you want with me."

Kevin closed his eyes, his legs spread wide as his ass hung over the edge of the table. There was silence and he wanted to see what the others were doing, but the anticipation had him rock hard.

"I'm ready."

Someone approached and there was fumbling with a zip before the sound of a condom being opened and rolled on. Kevin took a deep breath and relaxed all his muscles, he just hoped that it wasn't Jo or Dany who decided to go first, although he couldn't imagine that either of them would be rough. Not to start with anyway.

He was smirking as he waited for the familiar feeling of cock pressing against his hole, but instead someone's breath ghosted over his hole and he felt on display, so vulnerable and open, and that only made him harder.

Kevin gasped as a tongue teased the edge of his hole, he reached out for something to grab and someone took his hand, intertwining their fingers as he moaned, the feeling of soft stubble brushing against his sensitive skin had him crying out for more. He was sure that it was Marcus, his fluffy stubble that he'd been growing for the last month, he'd recognise Stoffel's smooth skin, and he'd have expected those with dark hair to have much sharper stubble.

Marcus slid his tongue inside him, and he heard whispering but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He grinned when he realised that they must be enjoying the show, and he made sure that he didn't hold back, every gasp and moan echoing around the room as Marcus' tongue opened him up.

"More." Kevin smiled as the cold air rushed across his hole, it was quickly replaced by the warmth of Marcus' cock and he arched his back as he slid in, filling him up with one smooth thrust, but it wasn't enough, he needed him to move.

He wrapped his legs around his waist, drawing their bodies together and Marcus held his hips tight. Kevin could feel him twitching, he was on the brink already, and Kevin clenched around him as he almost completely withdrew before slamming back into him, the stretch and burn of it felt like perfection, and it wasn't long before soft Swedish curse words were falling from Marcus' lips as he came.

Kevin hissed as he withdrew and he screwed his eyes shut so that he wouldn't be tempted to peek, his senses in overdrive as people moved around, the rustle of the condom wrapper making his cock twitch and he wasn't sure that he could take all four of them without coming, but he was going to try, he wanted that one spectacular release.

Big hands were holding his cheeks open and they brushed against the edge of his hole, sending shivers of pleasure through his body as they lined up with him. They rested his ankles against their shoulders, and when they thrust in they hit that spot square on, leaving him breathless and dizzy, all sense of time gone as he floated on the brink of orgasm as they thrust away. It wasn't Stoffel, he would recognise him just from the feeling of his cock, but whether it was Dany or Jo he couldn't tell, and he didn't care as long as they kept teasing at his prostate with such skill as to leave him right on the edge.

They came with a grunt, it had to be Dany, and the way that he stroked his thighs as he withdrew left him panting, gasping for air as he gripped at edge of the table, grounding himself as his mystery man continued holding his hand and stroking the side of it with his thumb.

Stoffel took his time, inching his way in as Kevin's moans got more desperate, but Stoffel knew him well enough to know when he was close, and to know that he liked the teasing every bit as much as the release.

The way that he rocked his hips had him brushing up against that spot and Kevin was glad that Stoffel was holding his legs as his whole body was trembling, his cock leaking and he knew that even the slightest touch of it would bring him to climax. He could feel his muscles tensing, his body preparing but Stoffel grunted, so quiet in comparison to the others as he slid out, leaving Kevin feeling so empty.

"More?" Jo's voice was barely a whisper, and he kissed the back of his hand, it felt so romantic, and he shivered as he waited for Jo to get ready, missing the feeling of him holding his hand.

Kevin couldn't speak, he was so overwhelmed by all the feelings that he could only nod, and Jo kissed the inside of his thighs before reaching out to hold his hands. His cock was pressing at his hole and he was so open that he slid in easily, but when Kevin thought he had bottomed out, he realised that he could still feel the cold air on his cheeks, and Jo pushed in the last couple of inches, stretching him further than he'd ever been stretched before.

There were tears welling in up in his eyes at how good it felt to have his limits tested, to feel satisfied by cock alone and just as Jo started to move his body shuddered in orgasm, come spurting over his abs as he cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks as Jo held him close, his cock throbbing inside him as he came, prolonging the feeling and leaving him dizzy and weak.

Jo kissed his slack lips, their bodies still joined and he felt others surrounding him, kissing any bit of free skin as he lay limp in Jo's arms.

"Promise me we can do that again sometime?"

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	19. Marina

The rain was pelting him and he saw what looked like the slip that they had docked the boat against, but there was no sign of the boat. Was this another marina? Or had someone taken the boat back to the mainland?

Dany felt his heart race, the only reason they would take the boat out in a storm, without rounding everyone up first, was if there was an emergency.

He took his phone out of his pocket, but there battery symbol was flashing and in the corner the words 'no signal' were taunting him. Dany held it up, hoping that it would have a signal higher up, even though he knew it was futile, they were too far from the mainland.

He switched his phone off, there was no point wasting the battery any further, and he shone the light around to try and see if he was close to the boat, but there was no sign of anything except water and trees.

Dany looked around to see if there was another signpost, but if there was then it was well hidden by the trees. He tried to remember which way that he came from, but there was four paths, one each way around the edge of the island, and two through the forest.

The thunder rumbled and the wind picked up, Dany had to make a decision, he couldn't just stand here in the rain. He chose the forest, it didn't matter where he came out, it would just be nice to be shielded from the worst of the wind and rain.

Dany walked for a while, he was sure that it wasn't the path that he was on earlier, or he would have been back at the signpost by now. Although it was slippery underfoot which was making it more difficult to make his way safely along the path.

And then his light gave out.

He wiggled the torch a few times to see if it was just a loose battery, but there was no luck. Dany fished out his phone and switched it on, it took a while to load and once the screen had come on it only had a single instruction, recharge battery, and then it switched itself back off. He tried pressing the power button again, but it flashed up for a second before going black and he knew that it was over.

The forest shook and Dany was tempted to run but he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other, the last thing he wanted was a sprained ankle in this weather, there was no knowing when someone would find him.

He kept walking but it was slow going, and he could have sworn that he'd seen a light but when he looked up there was nothing. Dany wondered if he was better of heading back towards the marina that he'd found, at least there would moon light to guide him back to the boat.

Dany turned round, and a tree root took its vengeance against him, sending him tumbling down, crying out in pain as his knee slammed against the ground.

He was cold and wet and in pain, and Dany wondered why he'd agreed to come on holiday, but he knew the answer to that.

"Hello?"

Dany sat up and he wondered if it was a trick of his mind, but either way he couldn't lie on the ground all night.

"Hello?"

There was a flash of light in the distance and Dany stood up, getting his bearings as he rested against a tree. The light got closer and Dany saw a man carrying a lamp, the candle inside flickering away as they approached.

"Dany?"

"Jo?"

Jo rushed in for a hug and Dany was so grateful to see him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, the battery ran out on the torch, and my phone, and then I tripped over something." Dany cuddled in closer to Jo and he felt at ease. He'd been hoping that they would get some alone time on holiday, although he hadn't expected it to be in the cold and rain.

But his lips were so close to Jo's neck, and the way that he was stroking his back had him feeling warm and fuzzy inside. He let them press against Jo's soft skin, so warm despite the rain, and he held his breath as he waited for Jo to do something.

Jo moved so that their lips were level, using his free hand to hold the back of Dany's head, resting their foreheads together as the sound of the wind died down, and he leant in for a kiss, nothing more than a chase meeting of the lips, but it set Dany's soul on fire.

Dany's hands were grabbing at Jo, pulling him closer and he ended up pinned against the tree, their bodies arching together as the kisses got frantic, Jo nipping at his lips as he squeezed his ass.

"More," was the only word that Dany could manage, seeking out more friction as he felt his muscles tense and his lips went slack as he came, leaving Jo licking into his mouth as he gasped through his own orgasm.

It couldn't have lasted more than two minutes, but it was the best two minutes of Dany's life.

Jo held his hand tight as they wandered back up to the house, Dany hadn't been far away from it at all, and the sun was peeking over the horizon as the clouds disappeared, leaving them both smiling and content.

"I think this holiday is going to be fun after all," Jo said, and Dany blushed, wondering why it had taken him so long to make a move, but he was glad that it had all worked out for them.

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	20. Garden

The forest had given way to hedges and low beds with what looked like vegetables. Leeks were definitely there, and looking at the leaves on other things Dany was sure that there was potatoes and carrots growing. The path was relatively clear of weeds and Dany wondered who had been taking care of it for the last few months.

He looked around and the place was surrounded by hedges, there were gaps but he had no idea where they would lead to.

The rain started to bounce off the floor and Dany headed for the covered bandstand in the middle of the garden, he could wait out the worst of the rain here.

He was wishing that he'd brought a book with him, when he saw a flash of light coming from the other side of the hedges.

"Hello?"

Dany listened for a response but all he could hear was the sound of the rain and wind. He switched the torch back on so that they could see him, and he took his hood down so that it would help him hear more clearly.

"Dany!"

Kevin came running up and Dany felt relief flood through his veins. He stepped out from under the bandstand and the rain pelted his face but he didn't notice, all he felt was happiness as Kevin jogged along the path towards him.

He waited for Kevin to reach him before huddling next to him, wondering where he'd got the lamp from, although it was going to be handy to have candles if they couldn't get the power working.

Once they were under cover Kevin pulled Dany into a hug, holding him tight as he let all the tension all flow out of his body. For someone who thought of himself as logical and rational, running around in a dark forest all night had frayed his nerves.

"Where's Marc and Dani?"

"They're back at the boat." Dani wondered how easy it would be to get to them, and now that they had the candle, which was surprisingly bright, he didn't have to worry about the batteries going out.

"Let's go find them." Kevin took Dany's hand, intertwining their fingers and Dany felt a surge of lust, but he wasn't sure if it was just relief at not being alone any more, or if it was something more.

They'd slept together in the past, one night stands, but it was never anything serious, and Kevin had never shown interest in a having a relationship.

Wandering through the hedges as Kevin stroked the side of his hand, Dany considered just kissing him, confessing his undying love before pinning him against a tree and having his way with him. And then the lightning crackled in the sky above them.

Kevin was weaving through the hedges, but it was increasingly clear that they were lost in the middle of a maze, and the only upside was that they were partially shielded from the rain by them.

"I'm sure it was this way," Kevin said, but his brow was furrowed and his lips were set in a scowl.

Dany reached out to stroke the side of his face, he just didn't want to see Kevin unhappy. He pulled him back into a hug, and Dany rested his chin on Kevin's head.

Kevin reached up to pull on the drawstrings for Dany's hood, dragging him down so that he could kiss him passionately, but the ground was uneven and Dany fell on his back. Kevin was straddling him and he went back in for another kiss, this time it was gentler, it felt like the rain had slowed and Dany nipped at Kevin's lips, earning a soft growl from him.

Dany watched as Kevin's eyes lit up, the flicker of the candlelight made him look both angelic and devilish all at the same time. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small foil square.

"You are insatiable." Dany laughed, it didn't surprise him that even in the middle of the night, during a storm, lost in a hedge maze, Kevin was still thinking of sex.

"For you, always." Kevin sat up so that he could get Dany's jeans open and even the cold, damp air couldn't stifle the mood. Dany let out a little whine as Kevin rolled the condom on, and Dany was wondering what position would mean that Kevin could stay warm when he saw Kevin pull down his jeans, exposing his ass, and sinking down on to him.

It all happened so fast that Dany was shocked and Kevin pulled him close, it was awkward with his jeans around his knees but they made it work, and only once Dany had relaxed did Kevin start to move.

"You feel so good inside me." Kevin gasped and he picked up the pace, he was so warm and tight around his cock and Dany felt his breath catch and his heart rate quicken as he felt the familiar twitch of muscles.

Dany wrapped his hand around Kevin's cock, he didn't have long if he wanted them to come together. Every moan from Kevin pushed him closer to the edge, it was the most beautiful sound and Dany relished it all until he was screaming in pleasure, warm come spilling over his hand as he shuddered in orgasm.

"I love you," Kevin said, his voice breathless and Dany froze when he heard those words. _Surely he doesn't mean it? It's just the heat of the moment._

"You love my cock, you mean?" Dany tried to grin, play it off as a joke, but Kevin's face was serious.

"No, I love you." Kevin went in for a kiss, so soft and gentle and Dany felt so loved. "I love all of you."

"I love you too." Dany grinned, he couldn't believe that the gorgeous creature in front of him was his boyfriend.

The rain fell down over them but neither of them cared because they had each other to keep them warm. They spent the night wandering through the maze, looking for a way out, and it wasn't until the sun cleared that they saw that the way out had been obvious the whole time, just like their love for each other.

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	21. Town

_A town? On an uninhabited island? It has to be a joke._

But Dany's curiosity had got the better of him and he'd headed in the direction of the 'town' although he had no idea what he was expecting to see at the end of the path.

The light was starting to flicker, and he stepped faster, glad that the trees appeared to be thinning and the moonlight was shining through.

He came across six small cabins by the edge of the water, each no bigger than a large shed, with little piers that were most likely for fishing.

Dany crept up to the door of the nearest cabin, and just as he was about to open the door the torch stopped flickering and went off for good. He shook it a few times but there was no sign of light, and he didn't have any spare batteries.

He fumbled around in his pocket for his phone but no matter how hard he pressed the power button there was no sign of life, not even so much as to tell him that it needed charging.

Dany let out a groan.

"Dany?"

He jumped when he heard his own name, and he spun round to see Marcus standing there, lamp in hand as the candle flickered in the wind.

"You recognised me from just my groan?" Dany laughed and rushed over to Marcus, of all the people who could have found him, he was glad that it was Marcus.

"Yes, even when you groan you're cute." Marcus held Dany close, before leaning in for a kiss, but Dany's reflexes kicked in and he glanced around before giving him the kiss that he wanted. "We're alone here."

"Sorry, it's just habit." Dany wasn't sure how they'd ending up dating for so long without telling anyone about their relationship. At first it was because Dany wasn't out, but after realising that he wasn't alone in the office, never mind in his team, then he'd been comfortable being out, to those closest to him.

But Marcus hadn't wanted to make things awkward in the office, and he was technically Dany's superior, even if that meant very little in reality. However that was a year ago.

"I'm going to tell Jo, and everyone else, while we're here." Marcus held his hands, the warmth was like fire on his chilled hands and Dany shivered. "But only if you're happy with that?"

"Yes." Dany nodded and he rushed in for another kiss, grin on his face as he slid his hand inside Marcus' hood, running his fingers through his soft hair.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to keep it a secret this long." Marcus shook his head and Dany held his hand tight. "But I'd just been promoted, and you were the new guy… I didn't want people to think I'd taken advantage of you."

"You didn't." Dany's grin got bigger and he pressed up against Marcus' hip, letting him feel the bulge in his jeans. "I thought you were nice and sweet, and I wanted you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Dany watched as Marcus' smile turned into a grin, and then Marcus' hands were fumbling with his zip as he knelt on the ground, looking up as he licked his lips.

"I've been waiting to do this all day," Marcus said, before taking out Dany's cock and wrapping his lips around the tip. Dany held the base, petting Marcus' hair as he settled into a nice rhythm.

Dany let out a low groan, laughing as it echoed around the forest and he wondered if the others could hear them, but he didn't care, he was going to enjoy every second of it. The warmth of Marcus' mouth, so soft and familiar, and the way that his tongue flicked at the head as he bobbed was so arousing that Dany ended up gripping at Marcus' hair, holding his head tight as he came.

It took him a minute to catch his breath, and it wasn't until his softening cock was exposed to the wind and rain that it brought him back to reality. Dany zipped up his jeans and helped Marcus to his feet, his jeans now soaked and muddy, but he had the biggest smile on his face.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Sold your soul to the devil?" Marcus laughed, and Dany kissed him, it was sloppy and messy but it was perfect. The rain thinned as the sun shimmered off the calm water, the start of a beautiful summer's day.

 

[**Mega Happy Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272056)

[**Scooby-Doo Ending**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167767/chapters/16272071)


	22. Heaven

The sun came up, illuminating the island as everyone held the one that they loved close. Now that they could see, finding their way back to the living room where they'd all started was much easier, and they all laughed about how they'd spent the night aimlessly wandering around the house and island in a storm.

It didn't take long for Paul and Nico to get the power back on, or for the rest of them to make breakfast for everyone. Even if it took a while with all the kisses and blushing, the glow of the newly in love radiating around the place and brightening it up.

Although there was tidying to be done so that they could sleep in clean beds, it was a small price to pay for having the island to themselves. They had all the time that they wanted to play in the water and lie naked on the beach.

The next ten days flew by, all that mattered was that they had good food and good company. They were a little sad to have to leave, but they knew that it would be there for them to come back to.

It became routine of theirs to come out every summer, until one year they were bringing their kids along, showing them the little bit of paradise that would one day be theirs.

 

[The End]


	23. Mystery

The sun came up, illuminating the island as everyone held the one that they loved close. Now that they could see, finding their way back to the living room where they'd all started was much easier, and they all laughed about how they'd spent the night aimlessly wandering around the house and island in a storm.

It didn't take long for Paul and Nico to get the power back on, or for the rest of them to make breakfast for everyone. Even if it took a while with all the kisses and blushing, the glow of the newly in love radiating around the place and brightening it up.

Although there was tidying to be done so that they could sleep in clean beds, it was a small price to pay for having the island to themselves. They had all the time that they wanted to play in the water and lie naked on the beach.

They fell into an easy routine, fishing and tending to the crops in the garden, it seemed like they never wanted for anything, the island provided for all of their needs, and there was space for everyone.

No-one noticed that their ten days stretched out into months, it always felt like they had just arrived, and that the end of the holiday was far away.

Years passed in the outside world, the coastguard had searched tirelessly for them but no trace had ever been found of them or their boat. Jo's family had told them about the island, but it was never to be seen.

The alternate timelines flickered in and out of our dimension as they fought for stability. So many possibilities all now cut off from their original dimension, existing only as an idea, as something that could have been if only they'd made different choices.

 

[The End?]

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
